OneShot: Challenge
by Gifted-Hands05
Summary: Give me a word or a song and I'll give you a one shot! :
1. Wet The Bed

Hey,

As I mentioned in two of my other stories, I wanted to do the series of one shots based of songs and/or words given to me by you all. I've gotten a few of them (THANKS!), and I'm super excited so I decided to get started... I really that you like this and if you want to leave me a word/song I will be more than happy to take on the challenge. :)

P.S. I own nothing!

Song: Wet The Bed- Chris Brown

Pairing: Troy & Taylor

Rated: M

Troy:

The sound of Drake's Headline could be heard as soon as we pulled up to the club. I honestly did not want to go out, but my best friend Chad promised me a good time, and I was definitely in need of just that. The NBA lockout was still going on and I was on edge, beyond ready to start my rookie season. A season I had technically been waiting on for three years, because of a promise I had made to finish up at university before going pro. The distraction could only do me some good.

We got in with no problem, but I guess that goes with being the first and second draft picks, regardless of the fact that we hadn't played a professional game, yet. Greeting people on our way up to VIP the one and only thing on my mind at that particular time was getting a strong drink in my hand, while I tried to enjoy what the LA nightlife had to offer.

.

..

.

I was three drinks in and was finally starting to loosen up when my eyes fell upon a site I hadn't seen in a while, nearly five years to be exact. As her body started to move to the smooth and seductive tune of Kelly Rowland's Motivation, I felt my manhood stiffen, and I knew that had it been nearly five years or nearly fifty, my body would always react to the site of her, that I would always want her.

Taylor McKessie: East Side's brainiac, the most beautiful girl in the world, and more importantly the girl that stole my heart.

Looking at her now I could clearly see that she was no longer a girl. She was all curves, and all woman. I hit Chad on the arm and pointed her out.

"Is that Taylor?"

"Yeah, it is."

"You better go get at her."

"Man, it's been nearly five years."

"So, look I know how ya'll were with each other, and I honestly can't think of two people that were perfect together like the two of you were. And I'm saying this to you as her ex, and your best friend. GO!"

I didn't need to hear another word I quickly walked off only to be stopped by Chad's voice.

"Remember, what's meant to be will be."

I smiled at the quote, quickly remembering that it was the exact same quote Taylor told me when I left to go to UCLA. She could've came with me. They were offering her a full ride scholorship, but her father was sick so she wanted to stay in New Mexico, and though I was sad I couldn't hate her for it. So I let her go after three months of dating, and one night of passion.

Making it to the ground level of the club, I headed towards the direction I last saw her in, but I couldn't find her. I looked up to see Chad pointing towards the bar so I headed in that direction. That's when I saw her swaying to the music as she waited for her drink. Her toned body covered in a short white dress with the back cut out down to her round backside. I stepped closer and placed my hand on her lower back.

"May I buy you a drink?" I whispered in her ear. Beyond delighted at the way she shivered as my breath caressed her neck.

She turned slowly, ready to give me attitude. My blues eyes clashed with her brown ones.

"How have you been, babygirl?"

"TROY!"

I opened my arms and welcomed her weight as she jumped into them. Her arms slid around my neck while I wrapped mine around her waist. I felt her kiss my neck and I smiled.

"It's so good to see you."

"Same to you Troy."

We sat at the bar and talked as best as we could, with the music blaring in the back ground causing us to move closer and closer together until I reached across the small space left in between us and pulled her into my lap. As the night went on light touches and kisses turned into a passionate make out session. I ran my thumb over her bra covered nipple, and groaned as he softly bit my bottom lip.

"Are you here with anyone?"

"Sharpay"

"Great, go find her. We'll leave her with Chad. You're coming home with me."

"Well since you asked.."

She rolled her eyes at me and stood up. I slapped her ass.

"Hurry."

.

..

.

Finally, I had my dream come true with me, and I didn't plan on letting her out of my sight for a long time. We pulled up to my house, and quickly made our way inside. We didn't exchange words or flirty banter because it wasn't needed. We knew what was about to happen, and even though it had been five years since the first time, I had no doubt that it would be as deep and as profound now as it was back then.

Taylor walked in front of me towards the stairs like she knew where she was going. I gently pulled her backwards and pushed her into the wall. I kissed her sexy lips as I pulled up the hem of her dress. I had every intention of kissing not only the pair of lip on her beautiful face, but also the lips that rested between her shapely thighs. Sinking to my knees in front of my goddess I hooked my finger into the side of her white lace boy shorts panties and slipped them down, throwing them behind me. I didn't care where they landed. They were in my way and it wasn't like she would need them again tonight.

Spreading her legs and opening her up to my gaze I leaned in and let my tongue trail up from the entrance of her body to her clit before before wrapping my lips around the bundle of nerves and sucking it in deep. I continued to drink her in, taking all that she gave, enjoying the feeling of having the center of her being in my mouth. Loving that fact that I was the one that was making her back arch off of the wall.

I felt her on the brink of an orgasm, and pulled back.

I walked away and headed upstairs.

"What the fuck, Troy?"

I stopped and looked at her, "What?"

"If you don't get back here and fuck me, it's not going to be pretty."

I made my way back to her, taking her in as she leaned against wall with her dress up around her waist and her chest rising and falling quickly as she tried to catch her breath as well as contain her anger.

I trailed my fingers down her throat before leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"Oh, I plan on fucking you, but it's not going to be against the wall. I think too much of you to fuck you up against the wall after five years. I want you in my bed, where you rightfully belong, when I'm finally inside of you, filling you, fucking you. Making you rain down. Making you wet the bed. And baby I mean that it the best of ways. Tonight, I plan on being so deep inside in you that you tremble whenever you think of me.

You're ready for me to fuck you? Good, because I'm going to fuck you all night. I rememer all the spots you like and I'm going to visit every last one them. Your neck, your back, both sets of lips, booty, and your thighs. Every inch of you."

I pulled her off the wall and unzipped her dress letting her push it over her hips so that it pooled at her ankles, while I took off her bra. Picking her up I made my way to my bedroom to fulfill every promise that I had made to her...

It was going to be a long night...

"_**Baby you're just like a storm **_

_**rainin' on me, girl you're soakin' wet**_

_**I'mma kiss you right, yeah yeah**_

_**I'm gon' lick all night, yeah yeah**_

_**Girl, when I'm inside yeah, yeah**_

_**Yeah, girl you heard what I said...**_

_**I'm gonna make you wet the bed" **_

Thanks to LadiiBabiiRocRoyalty for the Song as well as plot.


	2. Shut It Down

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, I MUST ADMIT I LIKE THIS SONG BUT IT THREW ME. I COULDN'T COME UP WITH ANYTHING, BUT HERE IT IS. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

**COUPLE: TRAYLOR**

**RATED: M**

**SONG: SHUT IT DOWN- DRAKE**

**FOR: NaeNae1495**

Troy:

Week after week, town after town I ran into the same thing. Beautiful women throwing themselves at players, coaching staff, and even the towel boy all in hopes of hitting the "jackpot" and securing a better life. Being a player in the NBA I had seen it all, and even after an injury had ended my career early, and I had been forced into player's relations I was still the object of many women's attention. All of them beautiful. All of them worthy of the attention that they received, but to me it just seem that they were missing something. And I just couldn't figure out what that something was until I saw her.

Taylor, as her nametag said, was obviously pretty, but of all the stars I've seen both that of the heavenly and earthly forms, she shined the brightest. Exactly what I had been searching for. When I first laid eyes on her I was enjoying my first weekend off in a long time, by visiting a popular night spot in the city. In VIP, she was serving drinks. Long legs that I immediately envisioned wrapped around my legs as I drove myself deep inside of her only looked longer as she rocked black Louboutins. And her body could only be described as crazy. Her dress, short and blackless, covered enough to keep me guessing at what was underneath, but I knew that if it was anything like the rest of her that it was amazing. I couldn't help but stare as she worked her way around the VIP area shutting it down without the knowledge that she was doing so. That in itself was sexy as fuck!

When she walked passed me my hand shot out and I grabbed her gently by the wrist.

"May I help you?"

"Actually I hope that you can, I'm Troy Bolton."

"Yes, I know. My father's a fan. I'm Taylor McKessie, it's nice to meet you. Do you need another drink?"

"I'd rather talk to you."

She smiled at me and I felt my heart beat pick up. This girl was fucking beautiful.

"I really can't. I still got twenty minutes before my shift is over."

"I'll wait."

"As much as I would like that I..."

I placed my finger over her lips to cut her off.

"I'll wait."

She smiled and walked off to finish her shift, selling dreams with a flash of her amazing smile, breaking hearts with the sway of her hips, and shutting the place down with her very presence.

.

..

..

.

True to my word I waited for her shift to end and took her for a drive. I learned that we were around the same age, myself being a little older. She was a student at USC, working weekends in the city. So not only was she beautiful, she was smart, as well as hard working. She was the full package. It was such a turn on. When I dropped her off in front of a small, but nice apartment complex, I didn't want to let her go. So to prolong the time with her I walked her up to her door.

"I had a nice time tonight Troy. Thank you."

"My pleasure, listen I was wondering if I could take you out again. Like on a proper date. If you're not too busy."

"I would really like that."

She pulled my phone out of my pocket and stored her number. Placing a kiss on my cheek as put my phone back in my pocket. She turned to go into her apartment, but the small kiss had left me wanting more. I pulled her back into me and placed a long and deep kiss on her lips. When I pulled back she gently bit my bottom lip.

"Call me later, Troy"

And with that she entered her apartment.

.

..

..

.

After that night we continued to see each other quite often. So much so that TMZ had started to follow her around trying to get info on our relationship or trying to catch us together. Of course there were people that was less than thrill about us. I didn't care. To me she was the greatest and anybody who said it wasn't so was out they mind. She was definitely the finest. Everytime we stepped out, heads turned. She always shut it down like it's just what she was born to do. I knew from our talks she thought all men were the same, but that view was something I was definitely going to change. Every other guy she had encountered just wanted to hit, even though they wouldn't know what to do with it.

.

..

..

.

Three months later and I was still in awe at the way she shined, but more than anything I just wanted her to myself. So here it was a little past midnight, in my two story country inspired home, and I couldn't be happier. Taylor was curled into my side watching a movie that had long ago lost my attention. I was running my fingers through her hair. I must have been lost in my thoughts because the next thing I know she was sitting up stretching as the credits rolled on the screen.

"Hey you, want to tell me what's on your mind."

"You. Taylor, I really don't know how it happened but the way I'm feeling, the things I say all just happen when you pass my way. When I'm with you the only two things I can think of is how to make you happy and how to make you stay."

She reached in and cupped my cheek and I leaned into her embrace.

"I know you got class in the morning but I really don't want you to leave. Stay?"

"Troy, you know I can't do that."

"I know that you don't want me to think of you as just another beautiful girl that uses her body for gain, but baby I promise you I don't. I respect you. Hell, I've waited three months going at your pace just so you can see that I'm not like every guy you've known. That and what I've just told you should say a lot about the part you play in my heart. Besides I won't apologize or feel ashamed for wanting you sexually as well as emotinally. Stay?"

I let go a breath I didn't know I was holding when she straddled my legs and kissed me long and hard. I didn't want to push her, I wanted her to be comfortable so I balled my fist up to keep from grabbing her and pulling her close to me. I felt her hands tremble as they slid underneath my t shirt and started to pull it up and over my head.

"Are you sure, baby?"

"You're right, you're different than any other guy I've known. I know that. I trust you."

That's all I needed to know. I quickly pulled off her sundress, taking in a sharp breath at the pretty vision that was on my lap. The jewel colored laced that covered her most private parts contrast beautifully with her smooth brown skin.

"Troy I don't want to wait... Hurry"

I wrapped my arms around her waist and flipped her on her back. Unsnapping her bra I threw her it behind me and sucked a nipple into my mouth while tracing my other free hand down her body and made its way inside of her panties. My middle finger circled around her clit and I moved up to swallow her moan with a kiss. As much as I wanted to make her first time with me slow and gentle, I just had to have her. I had to have her now. I grabbed a fistful of lace and ripped the panties from her frame. I looked into her eyes and saw them darken with lust at the rough behavior and I felt a stab of excitement.

Kissing her neck I pushed down my shorts and grabbed my length only stopping long enough to rub her clit with the head of my cock before pushing into her...

Long hard thrust quickly brought her closer the where I wanted her to be. Closer to the edge where she would lose control, where she would fall apart. Everybody else got a show when she shut it down in the streets, but here in the privacy of what I could very easily see being OUR home one day, it was my turn. My time to show out, my time to shut it down...


	3. Resentment

**Happy New Year! I hope that your holidays were better than mine and if not let me be the first to say "I'm sorry". I got two songs and one word for the one shot challenge and this is the first of the three one shots. I will be working on getting the second one posted before I go back to school after the MLK holiday, before starting back on Untitled and Heatseeks. Thanks and love you all for reading as well as the reviews and here we go with the first post of 2012!**

**Song: Resentment- Beyonce**

**Pairing: Troy & Taylor**

**Rating: M (Language)**

**For: SkttlezIsDaBest & LadiiBabiiRocRoyalty990 (Did I ever thank you for the welcome as well as all of the help since, it's made the switch from another board to easy!)**

**I own nothing!**

**Resentment**

As I walked down the hallway of the beautiful house I lived in, I couldn't help but look at all of the pictures that adorned some of the walls. A soft smile graced my lips as I looked at a picture of me and my best friend Sharpay. We had a rough start but she's really came in and saved the day when I needed her. She was my rock. My smile quickly faded into a deep frowned as my eyes wondered to a picture of myself and my husband Troy. It was our wedding day, one of the happiest days of my life but now I felt as though that day had been tainted by the man that promised to love, adore, and cherish me on that very day. The man that promised before God and our family and friends to hold me above all others. If only he could have kept that promise.

My mind wondered back as I thought about everything that had brought us to this very moment in time. A cloud had settled itself over our relationship and it constantly rained down dark thoughts, suspicions, and resentment. And I couldn't help but to blame Troy.

Anger started to rise within me as the images of him in between the legs of our class mate and one time friend, Gabriella, thrusting until they both reached completion. I started to see red as I heard the lies that fell from the lips, that I at one time couldn't get enough of, replay over and over in my head. And in a fit of rage and a scream of anguish I swipped every single picture to the floor. That felt good but it wasn't enough.

Rushing downstairs I made my way to the closet that currently housed Troy's golfing clubs. Picking up the first one I came across I walked back upstairs not bothering to shut the closet door back. I wish that I could believe Troy when he said he was sorry, and he's said it plenty of times since being caught, but I couldn't. I honestly believe that I would be alright if I could.

Looking at the pictures that littered the floor, victims of my earlier rage, I lifted the golf club without a single second of hesitation and smashed to pieces every single picture perfect memory of the happy times that he so carelessly destroyed.

_"She didn't mean a thing..."_

_"I was drunk..."_

_"It'll never happen again..."_

These were just some of the things I've heard as he pleaded his case to stay, and as harsh as it may sound it's all meaning-less to me. Why? Because I don't trust him. As much as I've tried to forgive, as much as I've tried to forget, as much as I've tried to hide the resentment in me towards him that ran so deep, I simply couldn't. I wasn't sure if we'd ever recover from this.

I heard the front door open and I slowly went downstairs with his golf club still in hand. As I reached the bottom stair I came face to face with my husband and my current source of constant pain.

Troy dropped his gym bag and let out a deep sigh. He walked by me without a single word spoken and headed upstairs.

"What the fuck? Taylor Bolton!"

I flinched at the use of my married name for the simple fact that it didn't feel right being linked to the cheating bastard in anyway right now.

"Yes dear?" I asked as he came to stand in front of me once again.

"Fuck Taylor, are you ever going to forgive me for cheating? I fucked up and I came clean about it."

Looking around I spotted and picked up a dainty crystal candle holder. I threw it and watched with a smirk as it sailed just inches away from his head. The look of fear in his eyes gave me some sort of twisted satisfaction so I reached for the matching candle holder and sent it sailing towards him hoping that maybe it would bash him in his head. Then maybe, just maybe I could be rational about this because then he would be in pain just like me.

"Don't you think I've tried to forgive you, Troy? I have tried so many times, but no matter how close I come to doing just that I remember that you fucked one of my best friends."

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are. I do, and I've seen all the ways that that you've changed to prove that your are sorry. I appreciate it, but Troy I just don't trust you. And you want to know the killing part about all of this? Had you not lied when I asked you had you slept with Gabriella, if you had just told me the truth instead of letting me find her fucking naked pictures on your cell phone, I would have been forgave you. You only came clean because you had been caught and I don't know how to get over that."

"I understand, but baby you are my everything, my once in a life time, my entire world revolves around you and I can't just let that go, not without a fight."

"If that's true then why do I have this lingering feeling that I was no good, like I couldn't do it for you, but my friend could?"

"Baby please, I can't give you up. Just please try to work this out with me. I want this I want us. Not her..."

Before I knew what was happening, anger ran rapid within me once again and I had picked up the long forgotten golf club and smashed it into the glass table in our living room with a cry of frustration.

"WHAT PART OF I'VE TRIED DON'T YOU GET? I'VE TRIED TO FORGIVE YOU, TO TRUST, BUT I CAN'T. I'M SO FULL OF RESENTMENT TOWARDS YOU RIGHT NOW THAT I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH MYSELF. I RESENT THAT OUR RELATIONSHIP HAS BEEN REDUCED TO FIGHTS AND BROKEN ITEMS. AND MORE SO THAN ANYTHING I RESENT YOU FOR MAKING US LIKE THIS. THIS IS YOUR FAULT, YOU DID THIS YOU STUPID BASTARD...UGH!"

Through the fog of hurt and pain that currently clouded my eye sight I saw him visibly withdraw as though I hit him. I took a deep breath and continued in a soft and broken voice.

"Do you know what it's like to look at her and know that she's had half of me? I mean she's pretty enough, but I was here first. I was there through the highs and the lows, the smiles and the tears. I've been riding with you since eighth grade Troy. That's ten fucking years, and you treat me like this. How am I suppose to forgive that? How do I stop the tears that you caused? How do I let go of the rensentment in order to be happy with you again because I would like nothing more to go back. I want to be happy, Troy."

I broke down into tears which was nothing new. All I did lately was cry. I felt his arms wrap around me and he held me tight as he whispered "I'm sorry" and "I love you" into my ears.

"I want to make it better, Tay. Let me try to erase all the pain, the resentment, please! Just please let me try..."

His words fell into the silence as he gently grabbed the back of my neck with one hand and my waist with the other, kissing me with raw desperation and need. I kissed him back as our passions grew and it wasn't until my back hit the wall that I realized that I was quickly losing control of the situation and in the process my thoughts were beginning to mix together as my mind turned to mush.

I felt his fingers push my panties to the side and enter me. He started as slow and delicious rhythm that made my heart race and my back arch off the wall...

He kissed up my neck towards my ear.

"Tay please..."

"I..I just need time"

His fingers moved faster as he bit down on my neck...

"AHHH, don't do this to me Troy..."

"Just say yes"

I felt myself breaking... remembering that if I could indeed let go of my resentment that our good times outweighed our bad but still...

"Please" I practically begged as I tried to push him away and out of me.

"Baby... babe... stop..."

My words cut off as his hands sent me over the edge to my climax and I cried out his name as the pleasure washed over my body. I stared into the blue eyes of the man that I've loved forever and I knew what I was going to do...

"Ok, I'm willing to keep trying..."

A/N: **Ssoooo that didn't end up the way I saw it in my mind but big ups to Mr. Songz Passion Pain & Pleasure Cd for getting me out of the confusing dead end I'd put myself in at the end of this things as I was writting :)... OAN: The next one shot will be based off the song ****4 A.M. by Melanie Fiona!**

BTW: This is soo random but have I ever mentioned that I love Tim Tebow (lol :p) and that it sucks that the Broncos just lost the game


	4. 4 AM

**I don't own anything!**

**Pairing: Traylor**

**Song: 4 AM- Melanie Fiona**

**Rating: M**

**For: NaeNae 1495**

I looked at the clock on my Iphone for what felt like the hundredth time that night and couldn't help the rush of anger that surged through me. Troy wasn't home yet and it was four o'clock in the morning. There was only one other time in our entire relationship where he got into the habit of letting the sun beat him home, and that was when he was cheating with Gabriella. I let out a frustrated scream as I sat up in our silk covered bed. With my knees pulled up to my chest and my head resting on them, I fought off the tears that threatened to overtake me.

I had dealt with Troy, my man, husband, my very best friend, and my baby calling somebody else baby and I wasn't in any way prepared to deal with it once again. I truly didn't think that my heart could take it again, but I couldn't shake the feeling that that's exactly what was happening. I gripped my hair in both hands and started to rock, feeling all kinds of crazy. I decided to call him, again. If he would just answer and let me hear his voice, give me some kind of insurance that my intuition was off then maybe just maybe I could be at peace.

Voicemail, his fucking phone went straight to voicemail! What the fuck? When I first started to worry because he wasn't here and started to call him his phone was at least ringing before it went to voicemail. I decided to leave him a message. My third of the night…

"_Troy Bolton I swear on everything that is good that if you don't beat the sun home I'm going to have my dad come and change every single lock on every single door in this house before you do get here. Now you can try me or you can trust me, but I'd advise you to trust me. "_

Ripping the cover off of me I ended the call and jumped up and started to pace the floor. It's was damn near dawn and he wasn't home. He wasn't answering his phone. He had a history of cheating. The part of me that was telling me to trust him was immediately squashed by those three facts, and anger started to turn into physical pain. My breath started to come out in short burst and my chest started to hurt. I couldn't believe that Troy was breaking my heart once again, and by all accounts it seemed as though he didn't even care.

As the time passed by slowly, pain subsided to anger once again. I forgave him once for this bullshit, but I'll be damned if I did it again. And I told him that I would not forgive this a second time so to me it was almost like he was begging me to leave him. I kicked at his basketball that was on the floor near the foot of the bed. I was heated. I should be in bed with his arms wrapped around me not fucking waiting for him to come home. I spent half of my year sharing him with the NBA, I wasn't going to share him with the wild night life and groupies that came along with him being in the NBA, and his monkey ass must've bumped his head somewhere along the way if he thought that I would. This mother fucker must think I'm stupid.

I was all over the place and I didn't like it one bit. It made me feel like I was indeed losing it. I didn't deserve this at all. I was the perfect wife. Always sacrificing for the sake of making our marriage work, but if he wasn't willing to start meeting me halfway and sacrificing in order to give me what I need then maybe it was time for me to move on. Maybe it was time for me leave, even if it was the last thing I ever wanted to do.

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen to pour myself a glass of wine. My nerves were shot to hell and it seemed as though my marriage was shot to hell also. This wasn't the way I pictured my life when I said I do. As I downed my wine in one go, my eyes landed on a stack of mail I hadn't bothered going through earlier. Deciding to go through it in hopes that it would ease my mind until the alcohol could do so. I grabbed it and hopped up on the kitchen counter.

"Junk"

"Junk"

"Crap"

"Phone Bill"

I was getting ready to chuck it to the side when I remembered that I could track his location by his phone online. I ran to the home computer we kept downstairs and logged on to our account. Quickly finding the link I needed I typed in his number and took a deep breath while it tracked his location. I closed my eyes to stop the tears that were starting to fall. I didn't know rather or not my fears were about to be materialized into a horrible reality. Well it was now or never, I opened my eyes and there it was clear as day, he was currently….. in the driveway?

I ran out the door, not bothering with house shoes or a robe, and ran to the parking garage. And sure enough parked next to my candy apple red 2012 Mustang convertible was Troy's custom made truck. Slowly I walked up to the driver's side and there he was sleeping like a new born. All the anger faded and my heart melted at the sight. I softly knocked on his window and waited while he opened the door. He turned towards me and I stepped in the middle of his legs.

"Baby, why are you sleeping in your truck? How long have you been out here? Do you know how pissed off at you I've been?"

He silenced me with the kiss. I could taste the alcohol on his breath, and my anger returned. I pushed him away from me.

"I see you were too busy drinking to answer my calls."

"B..baby don't be mad."

"Troy just tell me the truth, did you cheat on me tonight?"

"N..nnooo I wouldn't never do that…. Aa… again. I love you."

"You're wasted, why did you drive yourself home."

"I missed you."

"Troy I won't be cheated on again."

He stood up and turned us so that my back was against his truck.

"Never again… Never."

He looked me straight in my eyes and I could tell that he'd remained faithful even if he hadn't remained sober.

He started placing kisses on my neck while reaching up under my night gown. Feeling that I wasn't wearing any panties a growl escaped from him and he pulled back enough to undo his jeans and to push them and his boxers down in one fluid motion. I felt his hardness push up against my thigh and my passion started to reach a fever pitch. I pulled my night gown up and off leaving me naked to his heated gaze.

"So beautiful…. Always so fucking beautiful…"

Without hesitation he picked me up and placed himself at my opening before sliding into my wet heat and pounding into me… I bit down on his shoulder as he fucked me hard up against his truck all the while whispering to me that he would never again stray. I felt my climax approaching and I let go, of all the pain, stress, anxiety, and fear from earlier and let the pleasure take me to away…..

**So I decided to make this like a part two of the Resentment one shot…. And just like the Resentment one shot this is not one of my favorites but this is part of why I'm doing this challenge to get comfortable writing anything….. And besides I'm still enjoying this challenge so I'm still taking words and songs….**


	5. I'll Make Love To You

**I want to thank all of you for not giving up on me. And I know it's been awhile but it's been a very good reason for that. I'm officially done with classes and graduation is in June and I've been working in the Mayor's office in my hometown so I really have had a lot on my plate. But I promise to do better. I promise I still plan on turning Only in Vegas into a short story. I honestly didn't think I would get the response that I did get from that one shot, even though its a personal favorite.**

**Song: I'll Make Love To You**

**By: Boys II Men**

**Pairing: Traylor**

**Rating: M**

**For: MermaidRam 85 (Sorry for taking so long. I looked at the date of the review and felt bad, it's been so long. Hope you enjoy!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Troy**

Looking at two of the most important women in my life with thoughts of a third racing through my mind, I couldn't help but smile at the feeling of complete happiness, love, and fulfillment that I started to feel. I guess having three beautiful women in your life would cause you to feel that way. I loved my girls.

I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts as my mother touched my arm.

"Yeah"

"Don't you think you should be leaving to get ready for Taylor? I'd hate for you to be late starting and run out of time, because baby boy there is nothing like messing up a woman's birthday, wedding day, or her anniversary so get a move on."

I smiled at her words and kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry mom, I got this. She will remember this birthday for years to come."

I grabbed my baby girl out of her arms and started to place kisses all over her chubby cheeks.

"Isn't that right baby girl, tell granny that your daddy has got everything under control."

I got lost in the giggles and smiles that my daughter were freely and happily giving me only to be snatched back into reality by my mother taking her out of my arms.

"Well Mr. I got this; let me tell you something you asked me and your father to babysit our grand daughter while you celebrate our daughter in law's birthday. I've raised you and you turned out alright so I guess it's safe to say "I got this". Now kiss her goodbye and get out."

Laughing I kissed my mom and my daughter before heading back to the house. On the way I thought back on my life with Taylor. High school friends, we met up again during our university days. Becoming inseparable she eventually transferred to finish school with me. And I asked her to be my wife soon after graduation. My best friend, my soul mate, the love of my life , and the mother of my child Taylor was more than I could ever had hoped to end up with.

Pulling up to the house I was met at the front by my best friend Chad.

"So you're ready to get started?"

"Yeah man, thanks for helping me out."

"It's nothing, you know I love Tay like a sister and you like a brother. And as your brother I feel as though it's within my rights to ask why the hell didn't you take her out to eat like normal people?"

"Because she'll appreciate it more if she knows that I did everything on my own. And besides it always takes to long to get home from the restaurant. When I want her I get impatient. I don't want to wait. I want her then and there. This way we're already home."

"Yeah having her "then and there" is what got ya'll my God child."

I just laughed at him as we started to prepare for my surprise birthday dinner for Taylor. I had Chad decorating the living area while I started cooking. Once he finished I was on my own because there was no way I was letting Chad into our master bedroom.

With the last of the rose petals hitting the silk sheets that adorned our silk sheets, I found myself satisfied with the outcome of my little birthday project. The melodic sound of my wife's voice rang out and I rushed downstairs to meet her.

Automatically going in for my afternoon kisses I pulled back to gage her expression. She was pleasantly surprised.

"Happy birthday baby."

"Thank you, did you do all of this? Where's my baby?"

"Yes I did all of this, and Olivia is with my mother and father. It's just you and me tonight, simply celebrating the day that you, my love, were born."

She allowed me to take her hand and lead her up to the waiting bubble bath. There I took my time bathing her, and hopefully helping her relax. Why she wish to work on her birthday is beyond me, but I digress. Next I took her out, dried her off, and laid her down so that I could massage warm lavender oil into her body. I heard her release a moan and knew that any worries that she had when she came home were now all gone.

As she dressed so that we could go have dinner she looked at me and asked why I was doing all of this... My reply was simple

"Tonight is just your night, and we're gonna celebrate... All. Through. The. Night."

Dinner was a quick affair and soon I was placing her birthday cake in front of her.

"Close your eyes and make a wish"

Doing as I asked she closed her eyes and mere seconds later she blew out the candlelight.

After sitting in front of the fire and listening to some music I got up to refill her wine glass and before I could turn around her arms wrapped around my mid section. She placed kisses up to my ear before sucking it into her mouth.

"Make love to me, Troy."

Placing the wine glass down I picked Taylor up and made quick work of the stairs. Gently placing her on the bed she reached for me immediately.

"Relax Tay, let's go slow. I don't have anywhere to go. I don't have to be Mr. Bolton. You're not nurse Bolton. We're not mom and dad, not tonight. It's just us and I plan on taking every single second of this time and concentrating on you. I hope you're ready Tay. It's going to be a long night."

Pulling the straps of her dress down over her body leaving it to pool around her dainty ankles, she quickly kicked the dress off. Like so many times I lost my breath looking at her naked form, I think that I could be married for her 50 years and my desire for her would never fade. Quickly ridding myself of my own clothes I placed myself in between her open legs.

Rubbing my arousal across her clit and looking into her face I could see that she was close to losing control.

"Troy please..."

"Please what Taylor?"

"Just please..."

"Please what? Ask me for it Taylor. All you have to do is ask and it's all yours, all night."

"Please fuck me."

I slipped a couple of inches into her and felt another hot flash of desire sweep over me as she arched her back causing her nipples to press into my chest.

"More please Troy. I need all of you."

"Your wish is my command."

Sliding all the way into her was like my own little piece of heaven. She was so tight and wet. I could stay inside of her, loving her, making her body feel things no other man has or ever will. I started to move in long hard strokes and she worked her hips to meet me thrust for thrust. I felt her nails dig into my back at the same time that the wall of her pussy started to contract around me and knew that she was about to fall apart in my hands.

"Cum for me now"

Letting go she came hard. Pulling out I started stroking my cock, giving her a few seconds to catch her breath. Sliding my free hand over her clit, she arched her hips up to force a slightly harder touch to the bundle of nerves. Slapping her inner thigh, I told her to get on her hands and knees I promised her a long night and I always keep my promises.

**No proof reader so I'm sorry for any mistakes. Hope you like it and the next one shot will be... Dance For You!**


	6. Dance For You

**Song: Dance For You **

**For: MrsAngelPotter (Sorry that I'm just now writing this one shot.)**

**Pairing: Traylor**

**Rating: M (Just to be careful)**

**Taylor:**

Giving myself a final look over, I took a deep breath hoping that all my nerves would be released with it. My make up was perfect. A quick trip to the beauty shop for an appointment with my favorite hair dresser had insured that my hair was indeed gorgeous and falling down in perfect dark chocolate curls. Sharpay swore that little scraps of lace that I was now wearing were enough to tease my poor unsuspecting husband into oblivion. Now if only I could shake my nerves.

Known for being sassy and opinionated in high school, being the wife of the only NBA executive to close over five multi-million dollar deals before the age of thirty, and the mother of two, had quickly turned me into a responsible, rule loving, discipline woman. Gone were the days when I would pull Troy into any available space for a quickie. We no longer made love with the windows open and the lights on. The league's desire for a perfect family image and parenthood had changed things a lot.

But tonight, after a pep talk and the promise of a week end long sleepover from Shar, I was kids free and worry free. It was time to have some fun.

Troy is a good man. He is a great father and husband. He provides for all of our needs. I truly couldn't ask for a better man. I've loved him since our Wildcat days and I love him even more now. I tell him often just how much I appreciate him, how much I'm dedicated to him. When he talks, I listen, because I truly value what he says. He's patient and kind with me and the kids.

But sometimes actions speak louder than words…

Tonight I was going to show him just how much I care about him. Just how much I love him. Standing up from my vanity I went to grab my trench coat off of the bed. Pulling it on and tying it at the waist, I smiled at how deliciously naughty it felt to be headed to my husbands office in nothing but a matching lace bra and boy shorts panty set, 6 inch stilettos, and a trench.

Silently thanking Sharpay for picking up the boys earlier, I made my way down to my car and headed towards my husband's LA office. Traffic was surprising light for it to be a Friday night but then again it were almost midnight. People were still in the clubs. Pulling in next to Troy's truck, I started towards the lifts. A security guard quickly fell into sync with me and followed me on to the lift.

"How are you Mrs. Bolton?"

"I'm fine, James. How are you, tonight?"

"I'm fine, ma'am."

"Please call me Taylor. And you know you didn't have to ride up here with me. I'm just coming to see if I can talk this hard working husband of mine into coming home. "

"OK, Taylor, and yes I did have to follow you up. The boss asked that one of us is with you and the boys whenever you come here after dark."

"Well I appreciate it."

The doors open and with a small wave to James I stepped off in search of my husband. Between meetings, NBA Cares, Trade deadlines, and the draft my family shared the head of our house hold with the NBA for more than half of the year. And even though I hate being apart from him our love was so rare and true that neither of us ever had to question the other's loyalty to our marriage.

I ran my fingers of the tattoo of his name in elegant script on the inside of my right wrist. Troy & Taylor, we were it for each other.

Finally reaching his office I looked in on the incredibly sexy man that was all mine. The sleeves to him blue dress shirt were rolled up. I could tell that he'd recently run his fingers through his hair because it was messy, giving him the same look he has when he wakes up in the mornings. The sight of my husband never failed to make me wet. Pushing myself up off the door and knocking he looked up and instantly smiled.

"Hey you, what are you doing here?"

"What? Aren't you happy to see me?"

"I'm always happy to see you sexy. I just thought with it being so late you would be at home with the boys."

Standing up and sitting on the edge of his desk.

"Well Sharpay and Zeke have the boys for the weekend."

As I expected his eyes lit up with mischief.

"So we're kid free all weekend?"

"Yes, dear."

"Well then let's go home."

"Not so fast."

I closed and locked his office door before walking over and placing my Ipod in his dock. The sounds of Beyonce started to flow through his office surround sound as "Dance for You" started to play. I turned to walk toward as I untied the belt around my waist and peels open my trench coat. I shivered as my adrenaline started pumping. His eyes roamed my body as I started to move with sensual beats of the song. Knowing that it had been a two weeks since we'd been intimate, and even longer since I've done something this bold and daring, I wasn't surprise when I heard him growl. But I continued to dance. Thanking him for all that he is and teasing him all with the swing of my hips. I had almost lost myself entirely to the music when I notice him reach for me. I quickly moved out of his reach. Shaking my finger at him in a negative motion I couldn't help but giggle as he pouted. Deciding that it was time to let him play to I walked up to him and I had to suppress a moan as his large hands engulfed my small waist. He lifted me up so that I was straddling his legs and I immediately started to grind into him while I unbuttoned his shirt. Soon, my fingers came in contact with chiseled and tan skin. Leaning in I traced the elegant script that spelt out my name on his chest, and felt his grip tighten.

Before I could finish my dance, my seduction of my husband, he flipped me over and laid me on my back on top of his desk. Hearing his belt buckle hit the hardwood floor, I soon felt him pull my panties to the side. With his hardness in his hands he rubbed the head of his cock over my clit.

"Tell me you want me."

"You know I want you, Troy"

"Tell me you need me"

"Always."

With one hard, long thrust he entered me. My back arched up off the desk and I pulled him in for a long, hot, and passionate kiss. Two weeks without being together it didn't long for me to fall over the edge and he soon followed, empting himself inside of me.

"WOW"

I smirked as I heard him mutter this over and over.

**I don't own anything! Sorry It took so long to post, and I'm sorry but I still do NOT have a beta!**


	7. Stay

_**Thanks for all of the alerts…. This one shot is for the word "STAY" and when I got the word from my niece I immediately thought of the song "Don't You Want To Stay… I'm still taking words and songs for this challenge. I'm writing the ending to Untitled as well as the next chapter to Only in Vegas… But I **__**hope you enjoy this. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**_

_**Pairing: Troy/Taylor**_

_**Rating: K+**_

_**Song/Word: "Stay"/ "Don't You Want To Stay" by: Jason Aldean ft Kelly Clarkson**_

_**For: Nit Nit**_

**TROY:  
><strong> 

As some long forgotten movie played on the flat screen in my bedroom, my fingers started on a journey. Starting at the patch of skin that was peeking through from where my girlfriend's shirt didn't quite meet up with her short shorts, I moved up to her bared arms, loving the way her skin felt. She was always so soft and the smooth and rich tone of her complexion made not touching her lovely brown skin damn near impossible.

In fact any time that she was within my reach my fingers had to trail along the contour of her skin. It was addicting. Taylor was addicting.

Knowing each other our entire life, we started dating a little over two month ago. Both of our relationships from high school having broke apart we simply took an already tight friendship to the next level, and we've been happy every since. Being brought out of my thoughts by my fingers finally reaching her curly pony tail, I took out the holder and let her hair fall gracefully around her shoulders. As it fell I caught the sweet smells of her shampoo. She shook her hair, and then looked up at me and smiled. It was moments like this that I never wanted to let go of.

"What's on your mind handsome?"

"You" 

Before she could even respond I cupped her face in both of my hands and kissed her thoroughly. I pulled back and watched her. With a flutter of her unbelievably long lashes, her eyes finally opened and my electric blue eyes connected with her warm brown colored ones.

"Stay"

She started to pull away from me just as I expected she would when the thought of asking her to stay first entered into my mind.

"I can't Troy; Gabi is expecting me back at the apartment tonight."

"I'm pretty sure that Chad wouldn't mind staying there with her. They just started dating, and I know he's been dying to have some alone time with her. I really didn't want to let you go. Baby please, don't you want to stay?"

"I really want to Troy, I do."

"Then stay, just think about it, us holding each other tight. You falling asleep in my arms tonight."

I looked at her as she suddenly reached down and grabbed her phone off of the table and dialed out. Wrapping my arms around her waist I pulled her down into my lap and started to place little bites and kisses up and down her neck as she struggled to talk to Gabi. Her best friend and her roommate, also my ex girlfriend, but that's another story for another day. With a badly disguised moan she ended her call and hit me hard.

"Ouch woman!"

"You are so bad! I was on the phone you know?"

"Yeah, but that's half the fun."

"Yeah Yeah…"

She leaned back into my embrace and closed her eyes.

"So what Gabi say?"

"Nothing really, Chad wanted to stay over there with her, like you said, so it worked out. I just told her to send me an over night bag when Chad came back here in the morning."

"Oh Ok…. Babe?"

"Yeah"

"I'm so happy with you, and Chad seems happy with Gabi do you ever wonder since we're so happy now why we didn't we get together in high school."

"Not really, Troy. I mean I had an entirely different view of you back then that didn't change until you started dating Gabi. I mean because I was her best friend I was pretty much forced to get to know you past "Troy the Basketball god".

"True, but hey I love that little basketball god thing." 

She tried to get out of my arms but I quickly pulled her back and started kissing her neck.

"I'm so glad you decided to stay."

"I am too, baby."

Turning in my arms and straddling my legs she tugged at my shirt. Quickly getting her hint I took off my shirt and watched as she lowered her head placing kisses down my chest as she went. I moaned and she started kissing her way back up. I grasped her hips and pulled her into me.

"I want you so bad, Tay."

"Slow down baby, I don't want to move too fast. We got all night and I really want this to last. I want us to last."

Knowing that her words had a deeper meaning and went past the love that we would make tonight, I kissed her long and hard letting her know that I got her message loud and clear. We would make our love last and every day would be filled with the joy I felt hearing her tell me that she would stay. Because when kisses felt like ours did you couldn't help but want to stay for more. When a love had the power to lift you up so high saying goodbye was a sad affair. Being with her felt so right, it felt so perfect, and I knew that until the end of time right here with her in my arms and in my life is where I wanted to stay.


	8. All Back Part 1

**AN: LaddiibabiiRocRoyalty990 & MrsAngelPotter ….Thank you Thank you Thank you…. Anybody that added any of my stories on alert or as a favorite…. Thank you Thank you Thank you. This one shot is the first of a two part story followed by the "You're Mine" one shot. Once again thanks again. **

**I'm still taking challenges**

**I own nothing!**

_**Pairing: Traylor**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Song: All Back: Chris Brown**_

_**TAYLOR: **_As I sat looking out the window at the rain falling from the dark clouds above I could only think that it would be fitting that it rained today. My mood was as dark as it was outside, and my tears fell in accord. This day was bittersweet for me. On one hand it was the day that I, only four years ago, became official with the man I then called the love of my life, and as sad as it may seem to some, if I was honest with myself I truly know that to this day he still holds that title as well as my heart. Troy Bolton, my high school sweetheart, my man, my best friend. He was everything that my dreams were made of even though everything was against us not working because we were so young.

I trusted Troy with my heart and my body. There was nothing that I would not do for that man. That's how much I loved him. These weren't just words to me. When my father tried keeping us apart I went against him because I knew that Troy was it for me. I knew that our love was fighting for. My actions always acted as proof of the soft spoken declarations of love that I was never once afraid to make. If only the same could be said for him.

As senior year neared its end Troy started to pull away from me. It started with him not calling when he said he would, then kisses and I love you's became few and far between. As the days turned into months he continued to withdraw his affections from me. And at the end it became so bad that if I was talking to the crew he would walk up and jump into the conversation without looking at me or even touching the smalls of my back to let me know that he indeed saw me standing there.

Never one to beg anybody for anything I found myself begging him to tell me what was up with him. Begging him to help me save us before it was too late. But every time he made the effort to show me that he loved me, that he wanted our relationship, it wouldn't even be a week later before he went back to his old ways. Finally I'd had enough, and I decided to let him go. I knew it would be hard but being with him was just like being by myself, so why not just cut ties and move on.

Not knowing how he would react to me wanting to break up I took the easy way out and wrote him a letter. It was short, sweet and simple. How could it not be? I loved him, and I let him know it, but I also had to let him know that because of his actions or the lack there of, it was time for me to move on. That's it, and not once since putting that letter in his parent's mailbox has the thought of him and what could have been failed to bring me to tears. I just hoped that it was worth him going out like that.

**BANG**

**BANG**

**BANG**

"TAYLOR McKESSIE, YOU HAVE EXACTLY 5 SECONDS TO OPEN THIS DOOR OR I WILL CALL MAMA MAC! 5, 4, 3, 2,….. I MEAN IT! DON'T MAKE ME!"

Choking on a something that was a mixture of a sob and a laugh I got up to let in my best girl friend, Sharpay. The last thing that I needed was her calling my mom, or my neighbors calling the police because she decided to disturb the peace.

I flung the door open and just looked at her.

"AWW, come give me a hug mama."

She opened her arms and I walked into them. Sharpay, being the person she is, was the only person that wouldn't let me shut her out on this day. And on this day, every year, for the last past three years she's made it her business to be with me. That's why I loved her; she was so giving regardless of the front she gave off. I let her go and walked inside knowing she would follow.

"Taylor, you know I love you right?"

"Yeah"

"So you know that I only want the best for you?"

"I know, but where is this coming from."

"Every year it's the same thing, and it's not an angry Troy's a son of a bitch type of thing. It's a sad I still love him type thing, and I'm just saying if you feel so strongly for him then maybe you should try contacting Troy."

"I put myself out there once for him, I can't do it again. I will not give him the power to break my heart again. I can't let him hurt me."

"Have you ever stopped hurting Tay? Can you look me in my eyes and tell me that you've gotten over your break up? Because I know that he hasn't."

"What"

My heart started to beat faster, and my palms started to sweat. How did she know how he's been since our break up? We were like a married couple divorcing. Instead of splitting assets we split friends. I got Sharpay and Zeke. He got Gabi and Chad.

"Look Tay, he's been in the same funk that you've been in since you broke up with him."

"Then why hasn't he said anything to me?"

"Because you're both stubborn and pig headed."

"So, that's nothing new."

"True"

"You're such a bitch."

"It takes one to know one, now look; you know that I only want what's best for you boo. And contrary to popular belief I want what's best for Troy also, and I think that for both of you you're better together. Don't get me wrong, I still say he was an ass in high school, but he was young and baby girl that was three years ago. Neither one of you have been with anyone because you too busy sulking over each other. He wants what you all had back, bad! And I know you want it all back too. The question is; are you going to be the bold and fearless Taylor that I know and love and go after what you want? OR are you prepared to continue living in this shadow of fear and with out him?"

I thought about everything she said, and every single feeling I've ever had concerning the blue eyed hunk in question. With tears blurring my vision I looked up and took a deep breath.

"I want it all back"

_**AN: Part two coming up asap as well as the one shot for "You're Mine"! Hope you enjoy and please excuse any mistakes! LadiiBabiiRocRoyalty990 can't wait to read more of your stuff!**_


	9. All Back Part 2

**You already know what's coming…. I'm so sorry but I've been busy working and getting ready for graduation and because I adore ya'll I must say that I've spent the little free time I've had reading other fan fics. Especially the "Glee" ship between Sam and Mercedes… BTW why didn't anybody tell me how adorable Samcedes is…. I'm still taking challenges**

**I own nothing!**

_**Pairing: Traylor**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Song: All Back: Chris Brown**_

_**For: LaddiibabiiRocRoyalty990**_

Troy:

I threw back another shot of vodka as I looked at the picture of me and Taylor that I had sitting on my lap. It was the last picture that we took together. I remember the place and time that this picture was taken just like it had happened yesterday. And I wished, on today a little more so than on other days, that it was actually taken on yesterday and then maybe I wouldn't have to live with a constant ache in my heart.

I poured up another shot and downed it. I was so far gone that the liquor didn't even burn going down. I knew that I was to blame for losing Taylor. I pushed her away because of my stupid insecurities and my pride kept me from making things right. Four years ago I honestly couldn't see why someone as perfect as she was would want to be with me. She was beautiful, smart, and built from the stuff that wet dreams were made from. And though I was the first person to actually notice and act on it by asking her out, I definitely wasn't the only to notice her perfection. And the killing part about it was that she didn't even know that she was beautiful and in a world where vanity ran rapid that simple trait in her turned me on beyond words.

The closer we got to graduation the more I pushed her away. She was going to the Ivy League school of her choice and I was going to be stuck at a local college in New Mexico on a basketball scholarship. There was no way I would be able to keep her with me. So I became distant thinking she would just go off into the sunset and find her someone that was a smart as she was, and they would get married while running some super successful company. It was going to be as simple as that. I would be an ass, and she would let me go. But I didn't count on her fighting for me. I didn't count on her fighting for our relationship. I didn't count on her giving up her chance at going to her dream school just to stay with me. But more so than anything else, I didn't know just how bad it would hurt when she finally got tired of my games and did exactly what I thought I wanted her to do, let me go. I didn't know I would still be hurting three years later.

She was suppose to go away, fulfill her dreams, and let me mope over her for as long as it took for me to move on. But I shouldn't have been surprised that it didn't exactly go that way. Hell the fact that she was so damn stubborn and unpredictable was only two of the many reasons that I fell in love with her. They were only two of the many reasons that I still loved her till this very day.

As usual when my thoughts turned to Taylor, I couldn't help but think about the letter that she wrote to me. The letter that ended the happiest time period of my life, the letter that started me down into a deep and dark sink hole of pity and hurt, I couldn't help but hate her a little for taking the easy way out after fighting so hard for us. I know I know I know, I sound like a total self contradicting asshole right now, but it's the truth. I hated her for not coming to me face to face and giving me one last dose of that sassy attitude that turned her from dork to diva in five seconds flat.

I went to pour myself another shot but found the bottle empty. After three failed attempts I finally got up onto my feet and stumbled my way to my liquor cabinet. As I was reaching for another bottle of vodka I heard my front door open.

"Troy, its Chad. Where are you?"

I let out a grunt and stumbled towards the front door.

"What do you want Chad."

"Dude you look and smell like shit."

"Fuck You"

I flipped him the bird for an extra measure of "shove off" and went back into the living room. Carefully picking up the picture of me and Tay and sitting down with it held near my chest.

"Look I know today is hard, and it makes you think about Taylor, but dude this act is getting old and it's time to get your shit together or get over her."

"How in the hell am I suppose to get over the love of my life, oh wise one?"

"I don't know, but maybe you should have thought about that before you drove her away."

"Oh fuck you."

"Look, I've talked to Zeke and Taylor's not doing much better than you. And if I can speak freely as only a best friend can, this entire situation is affecting all of us as a group of friends not just you and not just Taylor. And it's more your fault than not."

"And how do you figure that?"

"Well for one we've been split into a group of two instead of one big group like we use to be. Ya'll are like some twisted divorced couple. But I must say she got the crappy end of the deal. Not only did she lose you, she lost her best friend all because Gabi decided to date me, your best friend, and then she lost me someone she considered a brother. Taylor lost three important people in her life and got stuck with Sharpay, and we all know how much of a pain in the ass she can be. Even on her best days. And more importantly she's not happy. Hasn't been since the day she said goodbye."

"Then why did she say it."

"Because you left her no choice, Troy, and you know it. Now I'm going to go find you something clean to put on and try to straighten out this place. I'm leaving my phone on this table, if you're tired of living your life without the love of your life, if you want it all back, then Taylor's number is in my contacts. I got it from Zeke after she changed it. If not well then you can stay in the funk you're in. Personally I know which one you should do, but it's your life. It's up to you, it's your choice. You have between having it all back or not."

I watched as Chad walked away from me and into my bedroom. Looking around at the empty vodka bottle, the picture of me and Tay, and finally Chad's phone I went and picked up his phone. Finding what I was looking for I hit send and waited. Soon the voice of my angel floated over the phone.

"Chad?"

"No, it's me Troy. Can we talk?"

"You have no clue how much I would love to."

**Not sure how I feel about this but…. Here it is!**

**Up Next: "You're Mine" one shot. It will play off of this "All Back" two part challenge. I was going to combine the "you're mine" and the second part of this challenge and just make it into one BUT I had the day off and it was raining so I had nothing but time so I decided to right. I'm still taking challenges and I need to know if anyone still wants "Only in Vegas" continued. Love ya for reading **

**XOXO**

**Kemy**


	10. You're Mine

_**I can't thank you all enough…. But to each and everyone that's ever left a review, put me on alert, read and didn't review, or anything else that I may have missed, this is me sending a million thanks your way. If you have a story you think I would like to read leave me the link and I will definitely read it. I just feel like I'm reading some of the same stories over and over but I guess I need to open up to more "ships" KK I'm through rambling….**_

_**I own nothing….**_

_**Pairing: Traylor**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Song or Phrase: "You're Mine"**_

_**For: MrsAngelPotter**_

_***This is picking up on Troy and Taylor's relationship after "All Back"**_

_**Troy:**_

It's been two years since the day Chad came over and basically pulled me out of the dark mess my life had become and sent me towards my happily ever after with my Angel. Taylor and I met up the same night I called her to talk and though things were shaky and tense we made it through that meeting with an understanding of what happened, and was next. The road back to "Us" wasn't easy but it wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. We got it together and six months later got back together. I had my beautiful girlfriend back and I would be damned if I let anything come between us ever again. I was without her long enough to ever go without her another day.

After a late night date, we decided to stay at my place. She had enough clothes in my closets to just go to work from there.

It was now early morning I woke to find Taylor laying on her stomach with the sheets pooled around her slim waist showing off the smooth planes of her back and a side view of the gentle swell of her breast. I loved seeing her in my bed, in my home. I loved opening up my dresser and seeing her colorful scraps of lace next to my boxers, or her sexy date night dresses hanging up and mixed in with my slacks and shirts. Having her with me in my life and home felt right, like with me was exactly where she belonged. I trailed my hand from the side of her breast down to her lower back. I felt her start to stir so I bent over to let my mouth place kisses down the trail my fingers had just made.

She sat up and looked at me not bothering to cover herself.

"Morning handsome"

"Morning Angel"

"What time is it?"

"Time for us to get up and going."

She grabbed me by my neck and pulled me into long and passionate kiss. Now that's the way to start a morning. After showering and working together to make a quick breakfast we headed towards the door, her with her patient files and me with my gym bag, to go start our day. I walked her down to her car and watched and waited as she rolled down her window. I leaned in to kiss her and to give her breast a quick squeeze.

"I love you, you know that right?"

"Yes, and I love you Troy."

She pulled off and I went over to my truck to start my day.

Coming off of a torn ACL injury coach had put me on a limited practice schedule. So by lunch time I was done for the day. Deciding that I would surprise Taylor I went by the florist and picked up her favorite flowers before making my way to the hospital where she was working. I smiled at the people, some of which I knew through rehab for my injury and some of Tay's co workers that knew of my relationship with her. I was headed towards the elevators when I heard a familiar laugh. I turned and caught sight of my angel with a tall blond guy in a lab coat. My jaw clenched involuntarily because of the simple fact that another male was standing that close to her. I started to see red when he stepped so close that her breast were touching his chest. He reached in and moved fallen pieces of honey brown high lighted hair to rest behind her ear. Taylor stepped back but I didn't care. All I knew was that he was too close and I wanted him to back the fuck up off her immediately. Pure hot unadulterated jealousy and hatred flowed through me. Flowers forgotten and dropped to the floor, I made my way over to where the two of them stood.

The closer I got to them the louder their conversation became to me.

"I'm sorry Chord but I have a boyfriend."

"Are you happy?"

"Extremely"

"I guess I'll have to see if I can change that."

Before Taylor could respond I was between them with my hand around Blondie's neck, walking him backwards so I could shove him into a wall.

"Try to come between me and my angel, and it'll be the last thing you do. What part of she has a boyfriend don't you understand, son?"

I felt soft hands on my back.

"Troy! Stop it. Let go of him."

I dropped the asshole to the ground and watched as he gasped to catch his breath. Taylor rushed past me to Blondie, asking him if he was ok.

"He's fine." I said as I grabbed her arm and pulled her into an empty room, locking the door behind me.

"Let go of me Troy Bolton" Her eyes flashed with anger. "You had no right to do that."

"No right? He was touching what doesn't belong to him. So I say I had every right."

"Ok, cave man. We were just talking."

I snorted "Just talking. Did you forget that I heard half of the fucking conversation Tay?"

"Ok, so it wasn't so innocent on his part but you heard me shut him down."

"I also heard him act as if you didn't. So be mad, roll those pretty little brown eye of yours at me, but it doesn't change the fact that I'm not sorry. You're mine and he was touching you. Nobody touches you but me. You can't even touch that tight little pussy of yours unless I tell you to. YOU'RE MINE."

I knew that my words were making her hot, even if she didn't want them to, as I looked on as she rubbed her thighs together trying to create the friction the she needed to get off. I kicked her legs apart, and clucked my tongue at her.

"No no, there will be none of that. You don't cum until I tell you that you can cum. You belong to me. Every single inch of your body is mine. It only reacts to my touch. You're heart belongs to me. I'm the only man you've ever loved and I will not share. I WILL NOT SHARE! I spent three years without you and it was hell but even then I considered you as mine. I knew that your heart was mine, you know why? Because my heart, it still belonged to you."

"Baby I get where you're coming from but you can't just start pounding into any guy that shows interest in me. I belong to you because I gave myself to you. I chose you. Not Chord, not anyone else."

I knew her words were true but it did little to calm the jealous monster that was still raging inside of me. I pushed her up against the wall and started to kiss, suck, and bite on her neck leaving not only one but several marks up and down her neck. I could have placed them where no one would see them but I wanted them to be seen. I wanted everyone to see them.

"Tell me you're mine, Tay."

She moaned and pulled me closer to her. I yanked down her scrubs and panties at the same time and thrust two fingers into her. She grabbed my shirt and pulled me in for a hungry kiss as I continued to finger fuck her.

"Tell me what I want to hear."

"Please…pl.. please fuck me Troy."

"Not until you tell me what I want to hear. Tell me that you're mine and that no one else will touch you, ever."

"All yours, no one else"

"Forever"

"Forever, Troy"

I quickly pulled my shorts down and filled her with my hard cock in one hard thrust. Fuck she felt good. She felt so tight. I fucked her long hard and deep, drowning out her screams with kisses. I placed my thumb between us and on her clit rubbing fast. I felt her tense as she came and I let go spilling my seed inside her.

We dressed quietly, stealing kisses every now and then. No matter how dominant and slightly possessive I came off those little insecurities that plagued our relationship from the start showed up every now and then bringing us to moments like the one that we just had.

"I have to get back to work."

She went to pass me and I grabbed her pulling her to me.

"You're mine."

"Forever and Always Troy"

She gave me a quick peck and I tapped her on her ass as she walked out.

"Forever and always" I whispered as I walked out smiling.


	11. Diary

**Thanks for the reviews…. Love love love loveeeeee hearing from you all….. I don't know if I have any readers that are mothers but if so… HAPPY MOTHER"S DAY! Once again thank you all for the reviews…**

**For: OriginallyImperfect**

**Pairing: Traylor**

**Rating: M**

**Song: Dairy Alicia Keys**

Falling in love was the last thing on my mind when I met her. If I was completely honest I just wanted to hit and send her on her way. But there was something about her that would not let me let her go. It could be the fact that she didn't give it up like most females did when you took them out on a first date with an unlimited amount of money to buy what they wanted, and an endless amount of people waiting to make it happen. It could be that she is fiercely independent while still letting a man feel like a man. It could be that no matter what I told to her, no matter what feelings I left exposed to her deep penetrating gaze, no matter how dark the secret I knew that she would keep them guarded and between us. I could be myself with her. Someone I haven't been able to be since I entered the NBA.

But for some reason untold I kept her at arm's length. As much as I didn't want to let her go, and let her leave to find somebody worthy of her love, I couldn't bring myself to trust that she wouldn't be like every other female that I had encountered. That maybe just maybe the loyalty that she had shown me was some kind of show to gain my trust just before she turned my world upside down, and I would wake one morning to find my secrets and fears splashed all over TMZ or .

I shook off all thoughts as my cell phone rung…

"Yeah"

I couldn't help but smile as her melodic laugh flowed over the line.

"Is that how your mother taught you how to answer the phone, Mr. Bolton?"

"No, not really but she'll never find out that I do, will she?"

"Your secret is safe with me."

My heart started to beat in overtime. Something about her words put me on edge, especially with my earlier thoughts.

"So beautiful, what's going on?" I asked softly.

"Well, I'm at this deli right down the street from your place, I had a lunch date, and I was wondering if you wanted some company? I'll even bring sweets since the season is over."

"A lunch date?" my voice hardened

"It's not what you're thinking, Troy."

"It doesn't really matter what I think Taylor, it's not like we're official." I snapped back.

"O…KAY you know what. I'm on my way to your place because it sounds like we need to have a talk."

I hung up on her and went to wait out on the porch for her to pull up. I didn't have to wait long. Five minutes later she pulled up looking upset and completely breathtaking all at the same time. Her loose curls blew in the wind as she walked to stand in front of me.

"So what has your basketballs tight and full of hot air?"

"Nothing…"

"Open conversation, Troy."

I looked up at her words. She was smirking down at me knowing she had pulled the ultimate trump card. Since the beginning "open conversation" between myself and Taylor had open the door for us to speak freely about all things past and present without consequence or judgment. She was throwing me a bone, giving me to the opportunity to speak my peace without there being any drama despite the fact that I had pissed her off by snapping at her over the phone.

"I said nothing, Taylor."

"And I called bullshit…. Now, one more time, open conversation Troy."

"It's nothing."

"Fine"

She turned to leave and I ran after her, pinning her against her car.

"Get off of me, Troy."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving."

"No, you're not."

"I suggest you move out of my way before I rip you a new one. I don't know what the hell is going on with you but you know my number. Call me when you get it together."

"Who was your lunch date with?"

"Why does it matter, we're not official."

"TAYLOR"

"Don't yell at me, those were your words not mine."

"Look I'm sorry. I'm having all of these crazy thoughts running through my head, and then you called saying you had a lunch date. I'm torn between jealousy and worry."

"Worry? I get jealousy, but why are you worried."

"Any girl before you has sold me out to gossip sites for quick cash, or simply for the sake of fifteen minutes of fame."

"I understand, but I'm not those girls. As a matter of fact, I'm not a girl at all; I'm a grown ass woman. What happens between me and you stays between you. I adore you Troy, what do I have to gain by betraying your trust in such a gross manner. If anything I have too much to lose. I would lose you."

I gripped her hips and pulled her as close to me as I could get her.

"I'm sorry. After being hurt, used, and betrayed it's kind of hard to just trust that maybe this time it'll be alright."

"And I get that baby, but that's the thing we won't be alright if you don't let me in all the way. Listen, I know you're Troy Bolton reigning NBA MVP, but to me you're so much more. You're the man that worships the ground his mother walks on, and still looks up to his father as if he's a super hero. You stepped out of the way so that you're high school sweetheart could have a shot at happiness with your best friend. And you spoil their kids, your god children, even though had you been selfish and not stepped aside they would have been yours. How can I not be loyal to such a man?"

I smiled as she cupped my face in her hands.

"I've never been one to do things halfway Troy. So I'm giving this my all. Everything I got. And for now I need you to meet me at least halfway baby. I know how hard it is to get over past hurts but I'm not the one that hurt you. I shouldn't have to pay for their mistakes. For one it's not fair and more importantly I would never do any of those things to you. I'll be like your human diary."

"Is that right?"

"Yep, your own little secret keeper with a banging body."

I laughed out loud.

"I'm here for as long as you want me. And I'm willing to help you over the pain of the past, but you got to trust me baby. I will never betray you. With me you don't have to be anybody but yourself because that's the man that I adore. And know that as much as you fear me hurting you, I fear the same thing. I could see myself loving you one day. I already care about you a hell of a lot more than I should at this point. You essentially have the power to break my heart."

I looked down into her eyes and saw the sadness and fear shinning in them. And just like that she had calmed my fears all while laying hers all out on the table. And I knew that I would never stop until I returned the favor… I wouldn't stop until her eyes shined with love and happiness. I wouldn't stop trying to make us work. I leaned into her kissing her hard and demanding her to respond. I heard her moan as I felt her fingers underneath my tshirt. She pulled back when oxygen was necessary.

"Maybe we should take this inside, unless you want to be plastered all over the gossip sites." She said smirking.

I slowly pulled her sundress up finally exposing her jewel tone lace panties to my gaze. I reached down with my free had to rub my thumb over her lace covered slit.

"It would be one hell of a story." I replied pushing her panties to the side and sliding two fingers into her.

"Troy… you… you gotta stop."

I moaned hearing her say my name.

"Not until you cum. One time baby that's all I want. Then I'll take you in the house and do all kind of unspeakable and nasty things to your body for as long as you want. Cum"

I pushed her hard sliding my thumb over her clit as my thrust got faster. I felt her clench tight around my fingers before she tensed and came all over them. I pulled out of her and immediately stuck my finger into my mouth loving the taste of her on my tongue. Taylor pulled me to her and kissed me, moaning as she tasted herself on my tongue.

I pulled out of the kiss and looked at her. I couldn't say for sure that there would be anymore fears or doubts but I knew for sure that as long as Taylor stayed just the way she was then we would be okay, that I would be okay. She called herself my secret keeper, but she was so much more. If I had to sum her up in one word it would simply be… Amazing.

**I don't know how I feel about this one shot but here it is …. There are no more challenges so I will come back to this story when I have one…..**


	12. AN

Hey! First of all I want to thank everyone that's reviewed, put my stories on alert, or added me as a favorite. It's been a lonnnnng ride. So I see that is erasing "SMUT" or "GRAPHIC" detailing of sex so I just backed up all my stories and started to search for another site just incase I log on one day and all of my stuff is gone. I'm not jumping ship. I'm still writing and will be adding soon. But I do not want to risk losing any of my stories or my favorite stories by some of you all because of the changes.

Love ya lots!


	13. Never Knew I Needed

**I'm back! lol I will not give you all any excuse as to why I haven't been writing because I've honestly have had more time on my hands since graduation than I've had since I've been posting on on . I hope you like this. There's another note at the end... Excuse any mistakes...**

**For: MermaidRam85**

**Couple: Traylor**

**Rating: T or M**

**Song: 'Never Knew I Needed' by Ne-Yo**

**Story: Troy & Taylor's wedding & Troy decides to sing to her the one all-time  
>favorite song &amp; what he feels describes her &amp; their relationship perfectly.<br>**

**TROY:**

As I looked out over the room my eyes landed on my beautiful bride, who was being led around the dance floor by my father. I smirked knowing that my wife was fully enjoying herself, often telling me that my father was hot, and if I looked like him when I got his age that she would happily grow old with me. My dad being the old charmer that he is whispered something in Taylor's ear and then twirled her away only to bring her laughing form back into him. I got up from my seat and headed towards my wife and father hell bent on cutting into their dance. I was halfway to them when my mother tapped me on the shoulder.

"Can I have this dance?"

"Sure Mom"

Taking my mom's hand I glanced in the direction of my wife one last time. She must have felt me because she looked up and her eyes connected with mine. She gave me a heart melting smile that I felt all the way down to my toes. The sounds of my mother's laughter broke our stare. I turned to her to see what she found so funny.

"And just what are you laughing at?"

"The way that you are staring at that child as though ya'll haven't just promised each other forever. You do know that if you take your eyes off of her she's not going to disappear."

"Ha Ha... Is there something wrong with a man wanting to look at his wife." I asked as I twirled her around the floor.

"No it's not, it's just exciting to watch how you react to her and she to you. The two of you spent years going at each others throat. You always thought she was a know it all snob and she made it no secret that she thought of you as a don't know enough basketball playing thunderhead. Imagine my surprise when you brought her home and not only introduced her to us for the first time but also as your girlfriend. Who knew that tutoring sessions could bring about such a change in the way two people saw one another."

I smiled as I thought back on the day she'd just mentioned. The look of pure shock on my parent's face when I walked in the house that day holding Taylor's hand was enough to make me laugh even today.

"What can I say? As much as I hated the thought of being tutored back then especially by her, I can't help but wonder if we would be here now had we not been forced together back then."

"That's something you'll never know son. Just be eternally greatful that things ended up the way they did."

"I am mom, trust me I am. I can't even imagine my life without Taylor. I don't want to even try. I'm constantly amazed by the fact that someone so different from me, from what I would normally choose, is exactly the same someone that would complete me. She's the beginning and the ending of my day, the reason behind everything I do, the reason I'm a better man. And the fact that I may have never noticed that she's it for me scares the daylight out of me. But I promise mama that I will spend the rest of my life making sure she's happy, rather it's simply rubbing her stomach when it aches, cooking dinner, or watching Princess and the Frog for the 59,000th time."

I looked over at Taylor and smiled as an idea popped into my head. I turned back to my mother and dropped a kiss on her cheek before walking towards the dj...

**Taylor: **

Mr. Bolton and I had just finished our third dance together and he was walking me to the head table when we heard the sound of someone tapping on a mic. I looked up only to be surprised when my eyes landed on my handsome husband.

I took my seat as he started to talk.

"Hi, um first I want to thank all of you for coming out and being a part of this day. It wouldn't have been the same without each and everyone of you. Now as for the reason I'm up here and not with my beautiful wife is because 1. my dad's been keeping her all to himself. Dad I love you, but you have your own Mrs. Bolton."

I laughed and blew him a kiss.

"And the second reason is to sing a song. This song is not only my wife's favorite song of all time, but it's also from her favorite movie of all time. If you know our story as most of you do then you will also see from the lyrics that this song fits us perfectly. Taylor McKessie - Bolton, this is for you..."

As Chad, Zeke, and Ryan joinedhim on the stage I felt my eyes filling with tears knowing the song he was talking about...

_For the way you changed my plans  
>For being the perfect distraction<br>For the way you took the idea that I have  
>Of everything that I wanted to have<br>And made me see there was something missing, oh yeah_

_For the ending of my first begin  
>(Ooh, yeah yeah, ooh, yeah yeah)<br>And for the rare and unexpected friend  
>(Ooh, yeah yeah, ooh, yeah yeah)<br>For the way you're something that I'd never choose  
>But at the same time, something I don't wanna lose<br>And never wanna be without ever again_

_You're the best thing I never knew I needed  
>So when you were here I had no idea<br>You the best thing I never knew I needed  
>So now it's so clear, I need you here always<em>

_My accidental happily  
>(Ever after)<br>The way you smile and how you comfort me  
>(With your laughter)<br>I must admit you were not a part of my book  
>But now if you open it up and take a look<br>You're the beginning and the end of every chapter_

_You're the best thing I never knew I needed  
>So when you were here I had no idea<br>(When you were here)  
>You the best thing I never knew I needed<br>(That I needed)  
>So now it's so clear, I need you here always<br>(Now it's so clear)_

_Who knew that I could be  
>(Who knew that I could be)<br>So unexpectedly  
>(So unexpectedly)<br>Undeniably happier  
>Sitting with you right here, right here next to me<br>Girl, you're the best_

_You're the best thing I never knew I needed  
>(Said I needed)<br>So when you were here I had no idea  
>(When you were here)<br>(Said I had no idea)  
>You're the best thing I never knew I needed<br>(That I needed)  
>So now it's so clear I need you here always<br>(Now it's so clear)  
>(So clear, so clear, I need you always)<em>

_Now it's so clear, I need you here always_

As the building filled with the sounds of claps and cheers I got up and made my way to the stage. Troy immediately started to kiss away my tears.

"I hope these are happy tears."

"Yes they are, that was beautiful baby."

"I'm glad you liked it."

"I did. I'm also glad that you need me with you always"

"I do"

"Good, because we need you here with us always..." I told him while putting his hands on my stomach.

"We?'

"Yes... We" I said with a smile, placing my hands on top of his as we covered the space where our baby rested...

*** I tried my best to make this as different from the beginning of Untitled as possible seeing as though this song is used in the first chapter of that fic also. I got the next one shot half written and it'll hopefully be posted today also. Keep em coming. Love you all for reading :)*** 


	14. Sweet Love

**Thanks for everything...**

**Couple: Traylor**

**Rating: M**

**Song: Sweet Love by Chris Brown**

**Plot: Uh...Taylor is having relationship issues with her boyfriend but  
>underneath all, Troy has always been there for her (literally too because he<br>lives across the hall)and is always there to hold her afterwards. One night  
>when Taylor walks in on her boyfriend and another girl, she breaks down and<br>Troy is there to help soothe and "comfort" her with all their passion and  
>tension mixed in between. :)<strong>

**BTW: Can you make this kind of long to really stretch the intensity of the M  
>scene? Pwease...?<strong> 

** Well here I go... Let's see how it goes. Hope you like it**

Taylor:

As I took the elevator up to the sixth floor all I could see were flashes of my boyfriend fucking some unknown blonde. I should have seen it coming. We'd been fighting for months with the end result always being the same. I would walk away vowing that I was finally done with him and his asshole ways, then I would run into Troy, the handsome man from across the hall, who would be there for me the way Chad should have been, and finally it all came full circle with me forgiving and going back to Chad after falling for some bullshit that he would feed me.

I sighed heavily as the doors opened and I made my way to my apartment. I turned the corner and looked up only for my eyes to connect with the gorgeous blue ones of Troy's. As he stood up and made his way to me, I tried to wipe away the evidence of my sorrow.

"Hey Troy, what's wrong? Did you lock yourself out again and need a place to stay until the night manager gets here?"

He just shook his head and wrapped his hands around my waist pulling me closer to him. He let out a sigh and reached into my back pocket and pulled out my phone.

"You kind of butt dialed me while you were at your boy's house."

Oh… I mentally palm faced myself….

"So I guess it's safe to assume that you know he cheated?"

"Yeah I kind of heard everything."

I let out a harsh rush of air as his hands glided over my upper hands where bruises had started to form from where Chad had grabbed me to keep me from leaving when I walked in on him and that slut. I just broke down thinking of truly twisted this entire thing was. Ugly cry be damned I let every emotion I was feeling out causing my knees to give out. Troy quickly picked me up bridal style and I closed my eyes as I lay against him taking in his scent. Troy was everything that a good man should be. He was smart, funny, handsome, a great cook, an even better listener, and no matter how many times I found myself hurt by Chad only to end up forgiving him I knew that Troy wouldn't judge me. He was always there for me when I needed him, day or night, I knew that I could cross the hall and he would always welcome me inside.

I heard a door unlock and I knew we had to be going into his apartment because I hadn't even bothered to take my keys out of my purse yet. I continued to cry as he sat me down on his couch and started to move around the apartment. Slowly my thoughts started to run together and before I knew it my world had faded into black...

When I woke up I immediately knew that I wasn't in my bed because of the scent. The scent that surrounded me made me feel safe, comforted, and a little bit adored. I felt a pair of hands wrap themselves around me and those warm feelings I had upon waking turned red hot as lust slammed throughout my body. I tried to quickly clamp down on these feelings because the last thing I needed was for Troy to feel like I was using him to get over Chad. He deserved more than that and I wished that I'd come to that conclusion sooner. I intertwined my fingers with his and settled back into his warm and safe embrace.

"Good morning, bunny." he whispered in my ear letting his sleep roughened voice send trembles throughout my body.

"Good morning, Troy."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better" I sighed and turned in his arms to face him. Staring and getting lost in the depths of his eyes I unconsciously started to caress his face.

"Thank you, Troy. I know that I've said thank you before in the past but just in case I've ever left you in doubt of how much I appreciate you just being you, here it is again. Thank you."

He was about to responds when we heard banging at the front door. I let out an explicit as he climbed out of bed in just his sweats. It was then I looked down and noticed that I was in the t-shirt he'd worn last night. I smiled at his thoughtfulness and pure sensuality of it all and followed him. I coming out of the bedroom, still just out of site, as he swung his door open and Chad came walking in and screaming like he owned the place.

"Where is she white boy?"

I pressed myself close to the wall and listened, tears already threatening to fall.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I know that you're the person she runs to every time we have problems. Now where is Taylor?"

"What makes you think, if she is here, that she would want to say anything to you?"

"Because she's my woman, why wouldn't she want to talk to me?"

"Now who's the one playing dumb? You walk in here thinking after the shit you pulled with her last night I would just point you in the right direction. It doesn't work like that. Now I've let you pass with hurting her, but not anymore."

"I get it so you're in love with the bitch. I understand, her tight little body just screams 'fuck me' doesn't it. I get it."

I heard glass break and walked into the living room just in time to see Chad getting off the floor wiping blood from his nose.

"Get out of my house you insensitive little prick, and stay away from Taylor. If she ever tells me that you even spoke her name into a crowded room I will break you. Do you understand me you little bitch made boy."

Troy didn't give him time to answer as he grabbed him up by the collar and pushed him out of the front door. I ran to him crying, my heart literally hurting.

"I'm so sorry Troy. I'm sorry that you have to deal with me and my mess."

He pulled away from me and wiped my face.

"I would do anything for you. I'd that you get that by now."

He took my hand and led me toward the couch, sitting down first then pulling me down into his lap.

"When I first saw you I knew that you were someone I had to have in my life, and then you came over with those cookies to welcome me into the neighborhood and that just sealed the deal. I'm not sure if you notice but there not many people that would bake for a stranger just so that their place would be just a step closer to feeling like a home. Isn't that what you said?"

I laughed amazed that he remembered something that had happened over a year ago.

"You're amazing, you're beautiful inside and out, and the sound of your voice soothes the ache in my heart that not being able to tell you how I feel about you creates."

"Wow…"

"I hope I'm not overwhelming you with my emotions, but I just had to let you know why I'm there for you like I am. Why I feel the way I feel…. Bunny, what you had with that boy was not love, but if you give me a chance I promise that I will show you what love, true love is about."

I nodded my head yes…

"Thank you, I promise you won't regret it… Can I start loving you now? All these sensations got me going crazy for you. I want to know your body so I can control it. I want to be the reason you cry out in pleasure. If I ever make you cry it'll be because the pleasure that I plan on introducing to your body will be nothing like you ever had before. Can I make sweet love to you, bunny?"

"Yes, Troy. Please?" 

I felt his hand stroke the smooth and soft skin of my inner thigh, slowly creeping towards the edge of my lace panties.

"Please what bunny? I've wait so long to hear you cry out my name in pleasure. I've cum so hard while stroking my cock just thinking about you naked, spread out, and begging for me. Tell me what you want."

"I want you to fuck me."

I lost all train of thought as he snatched my panties to the side and plunged two fingers deep inside my wet pussy.

"I can't do that. A woman like you should be cherished; your body should be worshipped and adored. I don't want to fuck you. I want to make love to you, all night long. Can I do that? Can I love you all night?"

With a flick of his thumb over my click, I came hard grabbing his arm to steady myself. When my breathing finally slowed and returned back to normal Troy tapped my thigh and told me to stand up and with a low growl, which caused me to me to become even wetter, ordered me to strip.

"I want you naked, now!"

I reached for the hem of his t shirt and pulled it over my head as he pulled down his sweats and boxer at the same time. When he stood up I was in complete shock at his length and girth, and unconsciously took a step back. His hand quickly shot out and grabbed me, pulling me in flush against his heated body. Troy unsnapped my bra as I pushed my panties down to pool around my ankles.

Gently pushing me away from him, Troy looked over me with lust and adoration shinning in his eyes. So I returned the favor and stared and his naked form until the tension built and exploded into an uncontainable need to be joined together. Grabbing me by the neck he pulled me in and kissed me long and hard before trailing kisses up and down my neck accompanied by whispered confessions of longing and unfulfilled desires.

Lost within a world where if it didn't revolve around Troy's kisses it didn't matter, I really didn't know how we ended up in his bedroom or even that we were there until he gently pushed me on the bed.

At the foot of the bed stood Troy stroking his cock and staring at me, "So many times I've dreamed of having you here like this. Tell me, have you ever played with that pretty little pussy of yours and wondered what it would feel like for me to lick you until you started to drip you're sweet cum onto my tongue? Have you? Or maybe, you thought about me being balls deep inside of you only to become frustrated because your fingers just didn't measure up."

"Yes, Troy just…. Please." I was on the verge of tears. Of course I'd thought about feeling him deep inside of me. Loving me, making sweet love to me, and now that dreams were turning into reality he was still making me wait.

"Please, I want you inside of me now Troy."

Without another word exchanged Troy climbed in between my thighs and slid easily into my pussy. I bit into his shoulder, and he smacked my thigh.

"None of that, I want to hear you. Let it all out baby. Let me know how good I make you feel."

At his words I screamed out, clenching my pussy tight making him growl and bare his teeth at me. Wrapping his arms around me he pulled me flush against him and with slow, sure, and long strokes quickly pushed me over the edge. Three strokes later he followed me, saying my name and filling me with his seed…

*** I think this is the longest one shot so far... welp idk :) lol... Love Faces is up next and thanks again.


	15. Love Faces

HEYYYYYY! Here's one of the two one shots I have left (So send me some more PLEASEEEE :)) Thanks for the continued support. Please look over mistakes I ran a spell and grammar check but didn't reread over it. I hope you like it... OH! Vegas has been updated! ... Again THANKS!

Pairing: Traylor

Rating: M

Song: Love Faces - Trey Songz

For: Keyonna13c

TROY:

Standing outside of Taylor's child hood home, I let out a growl, pulling Tay closer to me as I leaned against my truck. We were in New Mexico for my parent's anniversary party, and despite being together for the last past three years and living together in L.A. for a year both of our parental units thought it would be best if we didn't stay in the same house while visiting. I was against it. I didn't like it. I didn't want to be away from Taylor for any reason. I was set on telling my everybody that once we got to New Mexico but upon bringing up the subject with my parents and receiving a smack to the back of the neck from my mother I quickly dropped the subject. But I still wasn't happy about it. So here I was dropping Taylor off at the McKessie's home; stalling in order to have as much time with my girl as possible.

"You know that I don't like this right?"

"I know Troy, but you know how our parents are. Besides it's only for three days."

"Three days too damn long. You know I hate being away from you when I don't have to be."

"I feel the same, but if you think you'll have better luck with my dad than you did with your mom... be my guest."

I looked up toward the house and saw her father had come out of the house and was now sitting on the porch, watching our interaction. I physically shuddered as I thought about going up against the large man.

"Like I said, I don't like this."

She giggled and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer; automatically making the kiss deeper and more passionate. My hands began to wonder and I was inches above her amazing ass when I heard someone clear their throat. I opened my eyes and immediately but gently pushed Taylor back as I looked at her father who had made his way to us.

"Time to say goodnight Taylor."

"I'll see you tomorrow Troy. I love you."

"I love you too babe. Goodnight Mr. McKessie."

I quickly climbed into my truck and pulled off...

Parents... Cock blockers... All of them!

.

..

...

..

.

It was our last night in New Mexico and I was suppose to be dropping off Taylor since our outing with Sharpay and Chad ended up with them fighting and soon after leaving the bar, effectively cutting our night short. When we pulled up to her parents house I parked in the darkest area of the yard and shut the truck off. I watched as Taylor pulled off her stilettos and turned climbing into the back seat. I looked back at her and took my time as I ran my eyes over her form taking in the way her dress was hugging her thighs, her long tone legs that where slightly parted, and finally her beautiful face. My baby was the most beautiful woman I'd ever laid eyes on. And I absolutely adored the fact that she didn't cover it up in layers and layers of make up. I was getting ready to climb into the back seat with her when the porch light flickering on and off caught both of our attention.

"UGH! Taylor they do know that you're grown right?"

"You're one to talk, your mom came and stood in between us at your parents party because and I quote "our private parts were bumping"."

Embarrassed and pissed that any and all attempts at spending time were constantly being thwarted. I let her go with a chaste kiss and waited until she got in the house to pull off...

.

..

...

..

.

Twenty minutes after one and I still couldn't sleep. I had been having this problem since arriving in New Mexico. My mind began to wonder as I lay staring the ceiling and I quickly found my mind filled with thoughts of Taylor. As much as I complained I knew what our parents were doing. After being together for so long both sets of parents were beyond ready for me to pop the question and make and honest woman out of Taylor, but more so than anything they were ready for grand kids. So they thought by making it a rule that unmarried couples don't sleep together would get me to thinking about marriage. They just didn't know that I was miles ahead of them and that Sharpay was holding the ring for safe keeping.

UGH! I wasn't liking being away from her AT ALL... Living together had spoiled me and I was use to looking over and seeing her beautiful face. I loved looking at her. She was the most expressive person. I could always tell when she was happy, sad, mad, or turned on. That... that was the expression that could bring me to my knees faster than any other. I could come up sitting back and watching her facial expressions as she rode my fingers to completion. I never failed to get hard when I watch her love face as she stroke her clit with her own fingers. My thrust got a little deeper and harder working to bring her to orgasm just so I could see her let go and watch the pleasure she was feeling show through on her face.

Enough was enough...

I picked up my phone and sent her a text. She quickly responded and I reached for my laptop on my night stand. After powering up and logging on to Skype I found her and connected us. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding as her beautiful face came into focus on my screen.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hey you, couldn't sleep?"

"You know I don't sleep well without you."

"We'll be back in L.A. in our own bed, together, tomorrow night."

"I know but you were on my mind I just had to talk to you, see you."

"Yeah? What were you thinking about me."

"Your love faces."

She giggled...

"Love faces... Alright Trey Songz."

"Funny! But I'm serious. you don't know just how hard I get when I see you come. The noises you make are hot, but I could just nut watching you get off. Watching the face you make as you get off. As I get you off."

And there it was. Her turned on face.

"Can I see your love faces?"

"Troy"

"Just please baby. Put your laptop on the pillow next to you and face it as you fuck yourself with your fingers. Just please, let me watch you cum as you fuck that pretty little pussy. I can wait until we get back home to feel that tight pussy clench around me but tonight just let me watch you."

I watched as she adjusted her laptop and herself, and it wasn't long before she was rubbing her clit and I sat back watching her love faces...

_**Doesn't exactly follows the song but I did use this as a go to filler chapter in Heat Seekers so I wanted to see how different I could make it... Love you for reading... I really do. :)**_


	16. You Can Have Whatever You Like

So this my first time posting from my phone so lets see how this go... Thanks for the reviews and favorites on all of my work. Love y'all for reading, I really do.

Pairing: Traylor Rating: T Song: You Can Have Whatever You Like For: MrsAngelPotter

Enjoy!

Troy:

I sat in the over priced store that I had dragged Taylor into. Watching as she looked through shoes, clothing, and silk panties. I really didn't mind taking her shopping. I felt as though as her man I had a duty to provide her hearts desire. But this time around, this shopping trip was owed to her...

After a late dinner date the week before I had accidently made her break the heel on her favorite red bottoms by taking her hard and fast up against the brick side of our three story home. In a rush to love her, she ended up with a torn dress, ripped panties, and of course the broken heel. I didn't care too much about any of it. I had her mind, body, and soul. I also had the funds to replace anything I ripped as I rushed to calm the ache that I felt by not being inside her. So it was a win - win situation.

Trips across the sea just because. A choice of cash, debit cards, and credit cards available when she want. Parties, spa day with her girls, any and everything just because. And if there's anything I don't give her she knows its hers if she just asked.

I looked up as Taylor came to stand in front of me. I let my eyes wonder from her high heel clad feet all the way up to her beautiful brown eyes. Standing I took her bags and kissed her deeply.

"You ready.."

"Yeah baby... thanks for replacing my shoes "

"No problem baby "

"So I was thinking... maybe we could go home..."

"Yeah..."

"And maybe I could show you some of these barely there undies I just brought... "

"Can I take them off of you too..."

"I would be disappointed if you didn't... So what do you say?"

"You can have whatever you like."

..

.  
>Bags left at the door. Clothes making a trail to the living room because we just couldn't make it to the bedroom.<p>

Chest to chest, lost in each other, all I feel is skin. Every time felt like the first time and was just as good as the last. I loved loving her. As I felt her sweet little pussy clench around my hard length I let go and spilt deep within her.

Curled up on the couch, my fingers making a trail over her damped skin.

"Love me forever, Troy."

"You can have whatever you like, Tay"

..

.  
>So its not long.. I'm sorry y'all I'm still getting use to this posting from my phone.<p>


	17. My Girl's Best Friend Pt 1

_KK, I feel so bad that I couldn't make the last chapter longer, but I do thank you all for understanding of the fact that it was my first time writing and posting on my phone. I borrowed my sister's laptop in order to write this next chapter. Just a million thanks to everyone that's read one of my fics, reviewed, or anything… I love you for reading. This fic will be a two-parter. I was given the plot so I came up with the title. Hope you enjoy._

_**Pairing:**__** Sharpay, Troy, & Taylor**_

_**Rating:**__** M**_

_**Plot: **__**Troy has been with Sharpay for a few years, but then her best friend from out of town comes back and Troy finds himself falling for her….. HARD**_

_My Girl's Best Friend:_

_Troy:_

It was a nice summer day and instead of playing street ball with my boys I was stuck driving Sharpay to the airport. Ok so "stuck" is kind of harsh considering two facts. One, she's my girlfriend of two years. And then she can't drive worth shit. I looked over to the passenger seat where she was sitting talking animatedly about something. Dating her I learned quickly how to block her out, only listening every now and again to ensure that I was agreeing at the right moment.

I love my girl. I really do. Underneath the hot pink; Barbie inspired wardrobe, bigger than life personality, and bitch persona she really was a good person with an even bigger heart. But if I was honest with myself and her I would have to say that even though I loved her, I wasn't in love with her. I don't know when the shift happened. I didn't even know if she had noticed that it had happened but it had. Hell I'm not even sure I would have noticed the change in our relationship had it not been for my team mates talking about getting home to their respective mates. It was then and there, on the plane ride back home after being away for twenty two days that I realized that I didn't even miss Sharpay.

I wonder daily if I should just tell her that things had changed, but I really wanted to at least try to work on me, to find what went wrong with me and to fix it. She deserved that much from me. So here I was on this beautiful summer day being the dutiful boyfriend that she deserved. If only I had some sort of foresight I would have told Sharpay the truth and got the hell out of Dodge. And then just maybe I wouldn't have shattered three hearts. Maybe I wouldn't have torn at the seams of a friendship that had been nothing but solid since childhood. Maybe I would have put up more of a fight to save my already failing relationship. And maybe, just maybe I would have never laid eyes on the beautiful creature that had me falling hard, fast.

Maybe I wouldn't have ended up loving my girl's best friend.

…

Sharpay said that Taylor, her best friend's name apparently, had decided to have everything shipped to her new apartment. With the help of the internet and of course Sharpay she had been able to find a nice little loft not far from either of us. Her job had transferred from Mexico so she was pretty much settled into her L.A. life.

"TROY!"

Immediately recognizing the voice as my girlfriend's I turned to look out of the passenger side window when my eyes landed on the gorgeous brown skinned goddess walking along side Sharpay. I couldn't help but make an audible gasp because everything about her had me in awe. The way the soft chocolate curls bounced when she walked. The way her body curved was dangerous and left no man in doubt of just how much of a woman she was. My blood started to rush through my veins and my heart started to beat in overtime when she looked at me and gave me the most beautiful smile that I'd ever seen.

I didn't even try to get out of the car in fear that I would truly do something foolish like trip and fall. I did however adjust my pants as they got into the car so that my boner wouldn't be so uncomfortable for the entire hour ride back to our side of town.

"Troy baby, this is my best friend in the entire world, Taylor McKessie. Taylor this is my boyfriend Troy. Doesn't the hue of his shirt bring out the color of his eyes? I knew it as soon as I saw the shirt in the store."

"Hi Taylor, don't mind your friend she has the tendency to go off into her own little world when talking. But then again you are the best friend so you should know this."

"Yeah you could say that. It's nice meeting you by the way. I'm a very big fan except for when you're playing my baby Dwyane Wade."

"Really, well I should have known that someone as beautiful as you are would have the ability to bring a man heart ache. That just broke my heart, Tay." I teased her letting the nick name roll off of my tongue without a second thought.

She threw her head back and laughed and I was drawn in and began to laugh with her. As we made the trip back I learned more about all that was Taylor McKessie and I was drawn in even more with every word she uttered. I also learned more about the two girl's relationship. Taylor's father had to move his family out of L.A. because of work when they were fifteen. They promised to keep in touch and Taylor promised to make it back to her beloved best friend and her beloved home town.

…

Weeks came and passed and I was finally getting use to not getting hard at the sight of Taylor. I was still working on the whole not calling out her name while I was rubbing one out during my morning shower. I did however find myself finding any legitimate reason to be around Taylor. Rather it was helping her move her furniture in or offering to go jogging with her since Sharpay only wanted to do yoga. But this week was different I didn't have to come up with excuses or reasoning. Shar was out of town and I had been left with specific instructions. "Take care of my best friend of die."

So here I was knocking on her door with a back of take out and beer because I already knew that she didn't keep anything but various wines and tequila. I knocked again and she finally opened the door. I was so blown away by being in her presence that I had to literally take a step back. I took her in from head to toe. She was wearing an off the shoulder top that stopped just above her belly button, a pair of black shorts, her hair was up in a messy bun, and she was donning a pair of glasses. FUCK!

She bounced over to me and threw her arms around me.

"Yay, you brought food. I thought I was going to starve from being too lazy to order take out."

"Yeah, well…." Was the only thing I could think of to say?

"Come on in."

I followed her in and I saw "Fifty Shades of Grey" lying on her table with a book mark hanging out of it. Just walk away Troy, just walk away.

"Troy, can you come help me?"

I walked into her kitchen and saw her struggling to get plates out of the cabinet. I walked up to her and wrapped one arm around her while reaching up to bring the plates down. I grind against her ample backside and heard her groan as she closed the cabinet door with a soft thump. I started to place kissed up and down her neck, pulling her in closer to my hard length. Slipping my other hand up under her shirt to pinch her bra covered nipple I quickly lost control and bit down on her neck hard. She moaned out loud before shaking her head and prying herself out of my grip. She turned to look at me, eyes wide and full of lust. I stepped closer to grab her again but she quickly put the entire length of the room between us.

"Stay over there Troy."

"Why, can you honestly say you didn't enjoy that? That you don't want me the way that I want you, can you say that?"

"It doesn't matter. I may be lying to you if I tell you that I don't want it but it's better than lying to Sharpay if I let this happen."

"Ok, so this isn't the best situation but…"

"Exactly"

"Taylor, I'm sorry but I've wanted you since the moment I laid eyes on you. And the attraction has grown deeper over the weeks as I've gotten to know you better. I want you. "

"I want you too Troy, but you're not mine. I can't give in to that."

"But you do admit that you feel the same way."

"I feel something Troy, but this isn't right."

"Holding you in my arms feel right."

"Says who?"  
>"I don't know maybe your girlfriend, my best friend. You know what maybe you should go."<p>

I walked up to her and as I got ready to step in front of her she shot off of the wall to walk away. My hand quickly shot out and grabbed her by the wrist. I pulled her back in close and placed my forehead on top of hers.

"So what are we to do Taylor? Ignore what's going on between us. Deny ourselves."

"I refuse to hurt my best friend, Troy."

We were at a standstill. I had put myself out there and was more than willing to fight to get her especially since I now knew that she returned my feelings. But she was also willing to fight. She was fighting her feelings and me to protect her best friend. I bent down and kissed her hard, demanding her to respond and that's exactly what she did. I pulled back when oxygen was necessary, only to pull her back in for another deep and passionate kiss. This time when I pulled back I let her go and went to grab the take out and beer and then went to sit on her couch.

"I'm going to leave it alone…." I told shock still frame.

"Good" She said sitting next to me, grabbing her chicken and broccoli

"For now"

_**Sooo… lol. I will probably will be writing the second part to this while I'm on the road to Minnesota but I'm not sure so don't hold me to anything. Once again please excuse any mistake. I ran a spelling and grammar check but that's about it. I still don't have a beta **_


	18. My Best Friend's Man

KK, here is the second part to the last chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. I've re read the reviews and I simply adore all of you. I truly didn't realize that I was like four one shots behind, but that's my fault so if you still have them I'll take them and add them to the ones I still have left to do. SOOOO here it is!

**My best friend's man…**

**Taylor:**

It's been two weeks since I've seen Troy or Sharpay. I would be lying if I said that I didn't know why I was avoiding the both of them. Simply put; I couldn't shake the feeling of guilt and frustration. I couldn't believe that I had let things go that far with Troy. I had committed every best friend "no – no" known to mankind. But guilt towards kissing and wanting my best friend's man wasn't the only reason I was feeling guilty. I was also feeling guilty because as wrong as I was for doing what I did, I still had the feeling on longing and want when it came to Troy.

Flopping down on my couch I picked up a decorative pillow and screamed into it. I heard my door opening but I didn't bother to get up because Sharpay was the only person with a key to my house. I'm just surprised that it took two weeks for her to finally get fed up with me ignoring her and to use it.

"Get the hell up."

"Go away"

"Hell no, I haven't seen you in two weeks. And I am in need of best friend time, which is why you're getting that ass up."

I felt her grab my hand in order to pull me up. I tried to drop my weight but I forgot how strong that boney bitch was.

"OK I'm up! What are we doing?"

As expected she did what she always do when she gets her way, which is jump up and down while clapping her hands together.

"Well considering that I've gone two weeks without you, I'm taking your entire day. We, my dear, are going shopping."

I was about to argue that shopping doesn't take all day but then I remembered who my best friend was.

"That's it?"

"No, then we have a spa appointment and then we're having dinner."

I looked at her, as much as I didn't want to be around her an entire day for fear that my guilt and shame would shine through, I knew that I didn't have a choice.

"OK, let's go."

Dinner time rolled around quicker than I thought it would, and I had made it throughout the day without giving into my guilt and spilling everything that had happened between me and Troy. Smoothing out non existing wrinkles in my strapless plum colored dress; I waited as Shar talked to the waiter. Another couple of minutes passed when I heard my name being called.

"Yeah"

"Let's go, we're being seated."

"Oh OK"

I followed her and the waiter towards where I assumed our table was only to stop short and become breathless when I spotted Troy sitting at a table with a male who head was bent as he looked down at his IPhone.

"Sharpay… I… I thought it would be just me and you."

"I know but babe you haven't even tried to date since you got here and I knew you wouldn't agree to go on a blind date so I kind of set you up."

"Kind of?"

"OK I set you up, but I promise you won't be mad at me when you see who it is. I promise."

Troy and the unknown male, who was apparently my date for the night, looked up as we came closer to the table. Sharpay went up to Troy and kissed him before looking at me.

"Taylor I'd like you to meet your date for tonight, Joe Manganiello, Joe this is my best friend Taylor."

I was in complete shock and awe as he came around the table. He placed a soft kiss on my hand before pulling me into a hug and whispering "Well hello beautiful" into my ear. I let myself melt into the handsome man's embrace. My eyes finally opened and brown connected with angry blues ones. Troy was pissed and I didn't know how I felt about it.

All I could think was "Shit just got real"

The night passed on and soon became a blur of laughs, drinks, awkward glances between Troy and I, and before I knew it I was pressed up against my door making out with Joe. I felt his hand sliding up my thighs and I let out a moan as someone cleared their throat. Joe pulled away from me and we looked up only to find Troy glaring at us. We sat there for the longest with no one saying anything. I mostly didn't speak because for some reason I felt like I had just been caught cheating.

Finally Joe stepped up and kissed my cheek.

"I had an amazing time tonight. Would it be alright if I gave you a call? Sharpay might have given me your number earlier at the restaurant."

"I would love it."

The hallway fell into silence again as Joe walked off, leaving me leaning up against my door looking into Troy's angry blue eyes. He walked up and grabbed my keys out of my hand and opened up my door. He gently pushed me in and followed me in locking the door behind him. I immediately went on the defense.

"What are you doing here Troy?"

"Why have you been ignoring me?"

"You know why."

"If I hadn't popped up when I did, would you have slept with him?"

"That's none of your business."

"Answer my damn question."

I wanted to piss him off! How dare he make me feel the way I felt about him. How dare he call me on those feelings making me betray somebody that's been in my life forever?

"Yes, I would have and I would have made it so that he came back time and time again. I would have ridden him until his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his toes curled, had you not showed up!"

Without a word he pulled me into his chest. He kissed down the side of my face and down to my neck. He bit down hard marking me. I gasped out loud and he licked the shell of my ear.

"I know you're just trying to piss me off, and it would've worked if I didn't know for a fact that while you were fucking him you would have been wishing it was me. I know that you want me, you've admitted that you do."

"Troy, leave…. Please."

"I can't! Look I wish I could be the man that your friend deserved and I've tried to be that but I can't because I want nothing more than to be the man that you want."

And with that sentence I broke and I gave up. My heart was pounding but the time had come to stop letting my whispering heart control my life and telling my screaming mind what to do. I pulled Troy closer and kissed him long and hard. I wasn't clear of what the fallout from this would be but I knew one thing was for sure I had fallen hard for_** my best friend's man. **_


	19. Can't Be Friends

_**For: Vizual Magician.**_

_**Song suggestion: Can't be Friends by Trey Songz**_

_**Maybe it could be a high school fic, so much drama...**_

_**Sorry it took me so long to get to this! Hope you enjoy it! **___

TROY:

Sounds of celebration went on around me as I slipped into the shower. Part of me was hiding from my team so I wouldn't have to put on like I was happy about East Side High winning the state championship and a part of me was hiding in hopes that the solitude would help me deal with the confusing feelings that I was fighting against at the moment. Hurt, hope, and depression was settling in deep and the more I fought to deal with these conflicting feeling the heavier the weight of them fell upon my shoulders. We'd just won the state championship, I should be happy…. In a way I was but not really. Yes we had won but the one person that had always been there at my side wasn't there…. Or not really.

The love of my life, the woman I couldn't see myself being without had ended our relationship weeks earlier, leaving me hurt and empty. And ever since then my life had become a never ending tailspin. Taylor McKessie had been in my life and my life for as long as I could remember. It started in Kindergarten when we use to pull our mats together so that we could nap lying next to each other, and ended when she told me that the days of being with me where gone, effectively cutting me off from her good love…. I'd been going crazy ever since.

You would think that I would be over it since our break up happened weeks ago … But I wasn't. Over it, No, Dealing with it yes! That was until tonight. I raced down the court in the closing seconds of a tied game and let one go praying that it would go in and secure the win. God was listening because that's exactly what happened.

As we were celebrating I let my eyes wonder around the gym only to fall upon the one woman that would always be able to take my breath away. Standing in the double doors of the gym Taylor looked at me as a small smile graced her lips. We stared at each other for the longest before she mouth "I love you" to me before turning and leaving! I went to follow her but was suddenly pulled back by my best friend and teammate Chad. As the door closed behind her so did any chance that I might be genuinely happy about our win. So I did what I'd been doing our break up which was put on a good face like I was happy and whole when in reality I was only half the man I was and full of regret.

Being without her broke me something serious and I couldn't help but wish that I'd never kissed her on the chilly autumn day. That I never loved the way she fit perfectly against me or loved the way her lips felt beneath mine. The hurt I felt because I was without her made me regret the day I fell so deep in love with her because now that it's over I know that there's no way I could be anything less than her lover. There was no way we could be friends.

Nothing about the way we felt was pretend or fake, even if others felt we were moving too fast. Felt there was no way what we had had been real or some form of puppy love.

As I stood underneath the shower head with my tears mixing flawlessly with the drops of water from it I couldn't shake the feeling of crazy. No I wasn't the man I had once been but if she didn't still love me, if she didn't still care, she wouldn't have been at the game. That only sent me into hysterics, because I knew that she still thought about me the way I thought about her. And that as much as she claimed that we could still be friends that it would never be because we were still in love. She belonged to me and I belonged to her.

I knew this to be true and so did she but neither of us had had enough courage to say it so here we were weeks and weeks into a breakup and miserable. If I knew from the start that we'd end like this I'd never would have interacted with her, I never would have fell in love with her. If we'd never kicked it nothing would feel so different. I'd lost my girl. I'd lost the only woman that I could whole heartedly love.

I punched the wall of the shower and watched emotionlessly as water mixed with blood and fell to the floor and down the drain.

I was still looking at my bloody hand when a brown hand appeared on top of mine. I knew the touch immediately….

"Tay go away!"

"I will do no such thing…. Why is your hand bloody."

"Why do you care?"

"I always care."

"Yeah Right, look Tay I really need you to leave."

"I'm not going anywhere so stop pushing me away."

I turned in her embrace and for the first time took in her appearance. Fully clothed and soaking wet with her normally curly locks now straight and running down her back as the water continued to run over both of us. Her brown eyes that were usually so full of life and laughter were dead and dull. She looked sad. My resolve to be mean to her almost broke instantly. Almost…

"I'm not pushing you away, pushing people away is your thing remember."

"Way to be mature. We've been apart for some time now and it seems you still don't see why we've broken up."

"No I don't see it. I love you Taylor, I always have, but out of nowhere you cut me off."

"You got comfortable in the fact that I'd always be there and that caused you to take me for granted Troy. You started breaking dates, not calling, being late to the dates you actually made it to. I didn't know how to deal."

"So you left me?"

"What else was I supposed to do, Troy?"

"TALK TO ME!"

"YOU WEREN'T LISTENING!" she yelled back with tears in her eyes.

Seeing her lose her cool, seeing her cry took all the winds of my sails. I sank to my knees and wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her in close.

"Tell me how to fix it Tay, because I can't be your friend. It's not possible. It's not normal. I don't know how to have you around me and not kiss you. I don't know how to look at you and not want you with me and beside me because you know that's where you belong. I can't just be your friend. And to ask me to try to JUST be your friend is like asking me not to breathe. I can't do it. All this makes me wish we'd never gotten together."

"You regret us…"

"If I'd never been on that level with you then I wouldn't miss your kiss, I wouldn't know what it would feel like to try and deal knowing that we're still in love but we're not together."

She slid down to her knees, and looked down at her hands. I sat back against the shower stall and pulled her into my lap. My arms snaked around her waist as her wrapped around my neck.

"I could never regret us, Troy. As much as not being with you hurts I wouldn't take anything for my time with you. Falling in love with you is and always will be one of the best things I've ever done."

I looked into her eyes for the longest before moving in slowly. When she took a deep breath and closed her eyes I pulled her in closing the remaining distance and kissed her long and hard.

Pulling back out of the first kiss we've shared since breaking up, I placed my forehead on hers.

"Tell me how to fix us"

The silence seemed to go on forever, and my heart started to pound in fear.

"OK"

I let go of a breath I didn't know I was holding… Some way somehow that one word had made everything right in my world….

_**AN: HOLDS MY HEAD DOWN IN SHAME….. I'M SORRY I JUST COULDN'T KEEP THEM APART! **____** I'M A SUCKER FOR LOVE! ON ANOTHER NOTE CLIMAX ONE SHOT COMING UP!**_


	20. Climax

***Peeks from behind my curtain of shame* **

**HI! I am so so so so so so sorry! I have been a complete slacker but I thank ya'll for sticking with me. I love you and if I'm reading my reviews right, I only got two more one shot request left! *Sad Face* I updated Vegas last night and I'm debating on doing another one of the request in this story or going on to Untitled or Heat Seekers. I'm so behind! Also I'm on a brand new search for a beta….**

**For: MermaidRam85 **

**Couple: Traylor**

**Song: 'Climax' by Usher**

**Rating: M**

**Plot: After a long & bitter break from each other, Troy & Taylor get back together & have the hottest make-up sex ever**

*Flashback in Italics

Troy:

I sat in the living room of the house that I'd shared with my high school sweetheart, my love, and my ex-girlfriend of three months, Taylor. Staring aimlessly around the room as I had since she'd left I struggled to piece together how our perfect love had turned into this thing that caused us both constant hurt. After years of happiness we'd found ourselves hanging on by a thread. Needless to say that this past year had not been good for us, and if we weren't so damn stubborn we'd broken up long before we had. So, what was the straw that broke the camel's back so to speak. If I had to pinpoint our bitter and disastrous end it would have be the day that she walked into the physical therapy office that I co owned with my best friend and caught me kissing our assistant.

Gabriella Montez, the worst type of temptation to a man in a hostile relationship. Now I didn't have to fall into that temptation but I'm man enough to admit that I did and I fucked up in doing so. Taylor hadn't liked Gabriella upon meeting her, and had practically begged me to keep my distance from the brunette. But as previously stated, we were fighting and all I really wanted more than anything was to piss Taylor off. So I started having lunch and confiding in her about the problems going on between me and Taylor. Never realizing how wrong I was until the day when it was too late.

_._

_.._

…

_**I was walking towards reception to ask Gabi if she wanted to catch lunch when my cell phone rung. I knew by the ringtone that it was Taylor, and after the fight we'd had last night I didn't even want to talk to her right now. **_

_**Sitting on the edge of Gabi's desk I sighed and looked down into her eyes. **_

"_**Hey boss man, what's going on?"**_

"_**Nothing really, you want to grab lunch?"**_

"_**Only if you tell me what's going on with you. You walk in here frowning and that shouldn't be."**_

"_**And why do you say that?"**_

"_**Simple, you're way too handsome to be frowning. What's got you down?"**_

"_**Taylor, we're fighting again."**_

"_**Ah, you and the perfect Ms. McKessie are going at it again?"**_

"_**Yeah something like that and you can stop with the sarcastic remarks."**_

_**I kept my eyes trained on her as she got up and walked over to me. **_

"_**I'm sorry; it's just that if I were her I would be doing everything in my power to make sure you stay with a smile on your face."**_

_**She placed her dainty hands on my thighs and widens my stance before stepping in closer to me.**_

"_**Gabi…" And before I could finish my sentence she kissed me. Instead of pushing her away I pulled her in closer and made the kiss deeper. Just as I was coming to my senses Gabriella was suddenly ripped away from me. I opened up my eyes only to find her lying on the ground with an extremely pissed Taylor standing above her with her foot pressing none too gently into Gabriella's throat.**_

_**I jumped up and stepped closer to Taylor only to have her glare at me with such hatred. Even when we were fighting and yelling at each other until the early hours of the morning she never looked at me like she hated me. And now that she had, I didn't know how to react.**_

_**I stood there and looked at her as her gaze went from being trained on me to the girl gasping for air on the ground. Finally after what seemed to be hours she moved her foot off of Gabriella's throat.**_

"_**It's not worth it," she said sounding so defeated. "You're not worth it, neither of you."**_

_**She turned and walked towards the elevator. I immediately started after her catching up as the doors were about to close. Falling to my knees I wrapped my arms around her waist, pressing my cheek into her stomach.**_

"_**I'm so sorry baby. Please don't leave, just let me talk to you. PLEASE TAYLOR."**_

_**I pulled her in tighter as she began to sob and rain down blows on my shoulder while trying to push me away. **_

"_**I love you baby, and I am so sorry"**_

"_**You love me? Obviously not enough to keep you from kissing that… that bitch upstairs."**_

"_**I'm sorry… Baby I love you.."**_

"_**Well how about this, you love me from the house and I'll love you from somewhere else entirely. I'm done Troy. I know we've been fighting but this is too much. I can't."**_

_**The door to the elevator opened and she glared at me one last time before hitting me in the side of my face in order to get me to let her go, and leaving.**_

_._

_.._

…

That was three months ago and every attempt at seeing her had been shut down by her or her guard dog of a best friend Sharpay.

.

..

…

_**Only a mere two days after our breakup I found myself taking a deep breath as I knocked on the door of Sharpay and Zeke's two story home, hoping against hope that the she devil didn't answer.**_

"_**What do you want Bolton?"**_

"_**To talk to my girl, so can I come in or what?"**_

"_**Or what, she doesn't want to talk to your sorry ass."**_

"_**Come on Sharpay, can you please let me in."**_

"_**I don't owe you anything Troy especially not any favors. My husband is your best friend and my best friend is your high school sweetheart. I didn't like you, I just accepted you because two of the most important people in my life seemed to enjoy having you in theirs."**_

"_**Must you be such a bitch?"**_

"_**No, the bitch is Gabriella, you know the girl Taylor caught you kissing two days ago. As a matter of fact now that I think of it, I'm breaking girl code as a best friend by not giving you two shots to the throat, on sight. Now remove your dusty ass off of my property because she doesn't want to see you." **_

_._

_.._

…

That day was nothing if not brutal. Three long and lonely months later I was still feeling the guilt, hurt, and shame from the fallout of the "Troyella" kiss with the soulful sounds of Usher playing in the background. "Climax" I guess it's true that life imitates art. A knock sounded at the door bringing me out of my day dream. I sighed heavily as I went to the door and immediately lost my breath as I saw that it was Taylor on the other side.

"Hi"

"Hey beautiful"

"Do you mind if I come in?"

"Of course not, come on in."

I moved away from the door and let her pass by me. I took in her entire form for the first time in months. She had some black short shorts and a stripped off the shoulder sweater. Ballet slippers graced her feet and she was wearing her glasses with her hair pulled up into a pony tail.

"You haven't changed anything in here."

"I always hoped that you would come back."

"After three months of silence you still can't be holding on to that hope."

"I'll never give up hope, just like I'll never give up on us."

"You kind of di, we both did. With the fighting, fussing, and you kissing that girl, we both gave up on us."

"I guess you could say that. So how about this, I never gave up hope that I would get you back one day."

She just looked at me and shrugged her shoulders.

"I didn't mean to just show up out of the blue, but we need to talk."

"Okay sure let's talk."

"This is so hard, and probably something I should have told you two months ago."

"What is it, Tay?"

"The fighting, the stress, the breakup it all became too much. Troy, I miscarried about two weeks after our break up."

"WHAT?"

"I woke up bleeding. Sharpay took me to the hospital, but it was too late."

"Didn't you know you were pregnant?"

"Of course not, I would have told you."

"Well you sure in the hell took your time letting me know this."

"Troy please, after I was cleared to leave the hospital my mom and dad pretty much demanded that I come to stay with them for a while. As a matter of fact that were I've been up until yesterday. That time away helped me heal, physically and mentally, but it also helped me see that I can't live without you. I don't know how, and I don't want to learn."

I watched briefly as tears flowed down her face before pulling her to me.

"I don't want to live without you either baby girl. I'm so sorry for everything, and know that I will forever be grateful that you're here with me and in my life. I love you so much. "

I pulled her to the couch and we just sat there next to each other lost in our own thoughts, and then I felt her climbing on me. I just got to the point where I couldn't take it anymore. I closed my eyes and slid my hands up her thighs.

"I need you Troy; I need to feel you inside of me."

"I need that too baby, more than you'll ever know."

She looked down at me with a sad expression on her face.

"Talk to me baby girl."

"I love you so much, and I trust you to never break my heart again. I couldn't take it if you did. We have so much to talk about."

"I understand. I really do baby girl."

We continued to look at each other.

"But not tonight."

"What?"

"Not tonight. We still have the rest of tonight, and we'll deal with the other things in the daylight."

I looked at her and smiled.

"Ok, I can deal with that."

"You can deal with that?"

"Yeah, I can."

"I bet, come here!"

She smiled as I bent down and kissed her. Pulling out her ponytail I ran my fingers through her hair and massaged her scalp. She pulled at the shirt I had on and I pulled it off. She started kissing down my neck, and then down my chest. She started making a downward path down my stomach. She pulled at my boxers and I lifted my hips and let her do what it was that she wanted to do. Once she got me naked and started kissing my neck again, I wrapped one of my arms around her and flipped her so that she was under me. Once she was under me I took my time looking over the site I thought I would never see again, her looking so beautiful underneath me. Starting with her shirt I started undressing her, taking my time to caress her bodily slowly. Only being able to take so much I took my arm, hooked it up under her thigh and lifted one of her legs up to rest around my waist as I entered her.

I felt her nails run down my back and her teeth scrape at my neck. This time I took my time and loved her the right way.

"You feel me baby?"

"I feel you."

"Is that what you needed, am I giving you what you wanted."

At this point she couldn't even answer me with words. Just the way I wanted it.

I started to rock and go in and out of her at the same time. I felt her pussy muscles squeeze down on my dick. I knew she was close.

"Ahh, just like that babygirl."

She did it again. I started to caress and rub her nipples. I bit down on her left nipple.

"Ahhh Troy!" She said as she caressed my head.

I slowly pulled out of her and kissed slowly down her belly.

"No not yet not yet please? I'm so close."

"I know, but I want to taste you. Let me taste you.

Without any more words I ran my tongue over her clit and she started to bite her lip. I looked up at her into her eyes and licked her with quicker direct licks to her clit. She closed her eyes and bit her lip again.

"Look at me." She didn't look. "Look at me!"

She looked at me and I bit in her and sucked her as hard as I could.

"Ahhh fuck"

"TROY! I'm cominggggggg!"

Letting go of her clit with a pop I entered her quickly, thrusting into her with long hard strokes. I felt her as she released around me and with a soft moan of my name I released inside of her.

"I love you, Taylor!"

"I love you too, Troy."

So, it was a little heavy but hey it just flowed like that. I hope you enjoy darlings. Love and Hugs


	21. Put It Down

_Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I got off easy consider how long I was gone lol! But again thank you!_

**For: MsAngelPotter**

**Song: Put It Down: Brandy ft. Chris Brown**

**Sorry for the wait, love!**

**Taylor:**

I stepped out of my car and used my hand to smooth out the invisible wrinkles in my little black dress. I was headed into a trendy new restaurant to take part in a double date consisting of my two best friends and someone other than myself. I wasn't exactly who my date would be for the night, and if he was anything like the last two blind dates that Sharpay had sent me on, I would surely kill her and hope that Zeke wouldn't miss her too much when she was gone.

I stepped in and was immediately seated. I saw that Zeke and Sharpay were already there and waiting. I walked up and was hugged by Zeke as he stood to pull out my chair. Taking my seat I leaned over and placed air kisses on both of my female best friend's cheeks.

"Tay, you are looking beautiful, as always."

"Beautiful? Girl you are hot! I knew that black dress would hug your ass just right."

I just shook my head at her and turned towards the man that was like a brother to me.

"Thank you so much, Zeke. You are looking mighty fine yourself."

"Watch it, your date is on the way."

I was about to comeback with a smart ass remark but a deep voice cut in and in the process made me shudder with its smooth timbre.

"Her date is already here."

I looked up and my brown eyes immediately clashed with amazing blue ones. I slowly pulled myself out of the endless sea of blue and took in the full package of the nameless man standing beside me. He took my hand and kissed it. Lust slammed into me at full speed as I felt his lips touch me.

"Hello beautiful, my name is Troy Bolton, and you must be Taylor. Or at least I pray that you are."

"Taylor McKessie, it's nice to meet you."

His eyes ran up and down the part of my body that he could see.

"The pleasure is all mines."

He turned to greet Sharpay and Zeke. I took that moment to catch my breath and gather my senses.

He sat down next to me and dinner started. By the conversation I could tell that he was smart and articulate, he had the manners of a southern born gentleman, and he was sexy beyond belief. I looked him up and down before looking at Sharpay and mouthing "thank you" to the blond. Before dinner was over I'd found out that he'd had dealings and part ownership in the Knicks. Not my favorite team but he could be forgiven. He'd never been married and had no kids. But I knew that he hadn't been lacking companionship. The way he would whisper in my ear, and skim his fingers over my bared skin told me that he knew how to make a woman weak. And believe me when I say I couldn't stand at the moment if I'd tried.

''_**Ooh your talk game, it's so tough**_

_**Damn I love it all**_

_**Even the way you flex**_

_**That's what turn me on**_

_**Ooh you know you make me weak**_

_**Just cause the way you are**_

_**Cause everybody in here know that you're a star**_

_**And yet still I'm letting you know**_

_**I got the sweetest heart**_

_**Any man that wants this, babe**_

_**He gon' have to work hard''**_

The night passed and Troy walked me to my car after dinner was over. I pulled out my key and turned back to face him.

"I had a wonderful time tonight Troy, thank you."

"Once again the pleasure all mines."

I walked towards him until there was no space in between us. I pulled him down by his tie and placed a soft kiss on his lips. I pulled back and he tried to follow me with his head.

"Why'd you pull back, babe?"

"Do you want me, Troy?"

"More than anything."

"Well, that's good to know, but you got to work a little harder for this "Hot Shot". Good night."

I patted his cheek and got in the car before driving off.

…~****~…

A few weeks had passed and after more dates and mini dates with Troy, I found myself falling for him. He was a true gentleman. He'd sent flowers and wine to Shar and Zeke for setting us up. He opened doors and paid for dates. He always let me have my way, while still letting me know that he wasn't a push over. Just a man that knew how to treat his lady and every day I spent with him cemented the fact that he was indeed someone I could be in love with. Somebody that I wouldn't be ashamed to bring home to meet the parentals. So he was practically the perfect man, but my mind started to wonder. He definitely put it down out of the bedroom. Now my mind and body wanted to know and feel just how he put it down inside of the bedroom, the shower, my hot tube, and the back seat of the car. Basically anywhere I could have him.

''_**I hope the chivalry ain't dead to you boy cause I'm grown**_

_**Gotta pull up, and then come up with that when I see what I want**_

_**Gotta go old school with me sometimes**_

_**Still keep it so, twenty twelve for me**_

_**Cause I still beef it all**_

_**And yet I still I want you to know**_

_**Got the sweetest heart**_

_**And even though he can buy that coupe for me**_

_**He gon' have to work hard**_

_**And now I see, you got what I want**_

_**That's just half the part**_

_**I gotta feel what you put on it**_

_**To make sure you're the one''**_

It was the end to another date night for us and tonight we had attended a Knicks/Heat game. Of course my Miami Heat won, and I had not one issue with rubbing it in. We were now sitting in his living room. I had my kicked off my flats and my feet were in his lap while he delivered the foot massage that I had won via the bet we made at the beginning of the game.

Soon the feeling of his hands of me was too much to handle. My hands started to shake and that all too familiar feeling of my knees going weak started to come over me. I gently lifted my feet out of his lap and straddled it instead. I looked into his eyes and everything in me was screaming that he could possibly be the one. We matched so perfectly in every other parts of a life there was only one thing left to do…. I kissed him hard and deep only pulling back to moan as I felt his hands slide underneath my skirt. When I felt his fingers pull my lace panties to the side and slid over my slit I pushed away from him and walked away.

"Where are you going." He gritted out between clinched teeth

I turned and looked at him. I pulled off my top and slide out of my skirt.

"The bedroom"

'' _**If you put it down right like the way I want it**_

_**Play your cards right, maybe we can fall in love**_

_**If you put it, put it, if you put it down**_

_**If you put it, put it, maybe we can fall in love''**_

_** ..~****~..**_

_An: so it didn't have any really naughty bits! But I hope you enjoyed the one shot, loves…_


	22. Don't Think They Know

_Hiiii! I have so much to say that I honestly don't know where to start, SO I guess I'll start with "Thank you". For all of the reviews, for still reading, for the request, for the favorites and follows, and for still reading, I thank you! If you're are a reader of "Vegas" then you know that I came back but had to leave again after my dad went in to have cancer removed from his lung. I received so many kind words and prayers, and there are no words to explain just how grateful I am to you all for that. I love and adore each and every one of you, and I wish all of you nothing but love and happiness. _

_As I always say, your reviews always make me smile. For those of you that like my stories, but want a Troyella, I'm not saying no, but I am saying that they will either come in another one shot challenge that's Troyella based or they will come after I received, written, and posted all of my Traylor request. Speaking of request: MrsAngelPotter this is for you, as are the four that's going to follow this one, lol! _

_Love & Life_

_Kemy J_

_Song: Don't Think They Know: Chris Brown ft. Aaliyah_

_Pairing: Traylor_

_For: MrsAngelPotter_

_**Don't Think They Know:**_

"_**NBA SUPER STAR TROY BOLTON SPOTTED WITH MYSTERY BLONDE"**_

"_**WHERE'S TROY? HOLLYWOOD NEWCOMER TAYLOR MCKESSIE SPOTTED LOOKING COZY WITH CO-STAR DEREK HOUGH"**_

"_**TROUBLE IN PARADISE: NEW PICTURES SHOWS HOLLYWOOD IT COUPLE FIGHTING IN PUBLIC"**_

"_**TIME FOR TAYLOR TO LEAVE: PEOPLE CLOSE TO THE COUPLE FEAR FOR TAYLOR SAFETY AS TROY TEMPER FLARES. SOURCES SAY THAT BOLTON HAD TO BE PHYSICALLY REMOVED FROM THE MOVIE SET AFTER HE WATCHED TAYLOR AND CO STAR DEREK HOUGH SHOOT STEAMY LOVE SCENE."**_

_**Taylor:**_

Drowning my red wine I sat back and rubbed my temples as I felt a migraine coming on. It was a beautiful summer day and here I sat, pool side, listening as my two best friends droned on and on about the latest tabloid story about my relationship instead of enjoying good weather, and even better friends. I shouldn't be surprised that Troy and I was in yet another tabloid, it had been this way since he was drafted five years ago. Granted we weren't mentioned or gossiped about weekly, at least not at first. The gossip and whispers were few and far in between at first, but when I landed my first movie the target that seemed to be painted on our backs only grew larger. The accusations came back to back, the whispers grew louder, and friends started to doubt that maybe our relationship had run its course.

"Taylor are you listening to us?"

"Why should I Gabi? I invited you and Sharpay over here for a nice day out by the pool. The first day I've had off from shooting since production started, and all you've guys have talked about is the latest gossip that's out concerning my relationship. Guess what, I don't need to listen to this crap to know what's going on in my relationship. OK?"

"I'm sorry Taylor but…"

"But can you really blame us for not exactly trusting that Troy is going to do right by you. He has cheated before."

"I know that Shar, but I forgave him. Besides it's not like I was exactly blameless in that situation either. I found out he cheated and I retaliated by sleeping with Derek. So of course he's not going to be happy until I've wrapped and finished this movie."

"And far away from Mr. Derek Hough"

I shot a glare in Gabriella's direction and she put her hands up in surrender.

"Look, we've been thick as thieves since grade school, right? So I'm sorry if I haven't been the nicest to that flat foot fucker since you told us he cheated on you. I just think that maybe you should be careful with your heart. Only God knows why you decided to put such precious cargo back into the hands of Troy, but if you like it I love honey. Just know that if he hurt you, I hurt him, and I won't give a flying damn who likes it."

I couldn't even find it in me to be mad at Sharpay's little speech or about the fact that neither she nor Gabi were exactly fans of Troy after I told them that he had cheated. But in the world of Hollywood were the movies weren't the only thing that's fake I just needed to know that I had their support. I had enough people telling me this and that or that it was time to move on. I didn't need my friends doing the same.

_**Troy:**_

I walked out of the jewelry with a smile on my face and my baby girl's engagement ring in my pocket. Despite the tabloid reports, the infidelity on both our parts, and the constant strain that being successful had put on our relationship, we'd managed to fight our way back. I had messed up and found out the hard way that sex wasn't better than love. I also found out that taking Taylor for granted was not the thing to do. When you take your loved ones for granted, and act as though they'll always be around you learn quickly that there is always someone watching and waiting. That right there was quite possibly the realest and most painful lesson of them all.

But it was all over now and I had come to the point that more than anything else in this world I wanted Taylor as my wife. She loved me at my best and at my worse. I couldn't remember a time when she wasn't there with her warmth, love, and understanding. She'd loved me in high school and college. She'd loved me throughout the draft and my career so far. She'd also love me through the fights, the rumors, the hard truths, and addiction. She'd been my rock, and my life line. So it was beyond time to put a ring on it.

Pulling up to the house, I noticed that Sharpay and Gabriella had left. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I knew Taylor's friends were important to her, but I was glad to miss the side eye and "I'm judging you" looks from Sharpay. The forced politeness from Gabriella wasn't much better. Calling out for Taylor as I walked in the door, I shook off all thoughts as the love of my life ran from the kitchen and jumped into my arms. I looked into her beautiful brown eyes and fell a little bit more in love with her. Kissing her nose I placed her down on her feet.

"Thank you"

"Why are you thanking me, Troy?"

"For loving me, for not giving up on us, and for not leaving even when people said you should."

"You don't have to thank me for that. They know Troy Bolton, the NBA superstar, they don't know Troy Bolton, the man that I love; the man that I have loved since high school, the man that I will stand beside and uphold for the rest of my days, my future baby daddy."

I couldn't help but laugh with her. Once the laughter and giggles subsided I pulled her close to me and kissed her on the nose once again. Getting lost in her deep brown eyes once again I thought about all the words that had been associated with me, her, us but the one word they never used when it came to us, the word they didn't seem to know was forever, and that's exactly what we were…. Forever.

_**Author's Jabber: **_**I forgot what's coming next but I do know that it is also for MsAngelPotter…. Thanks again… Later Loves!**


	23. Body Party

_***Comes out of the deep dark hole I've been in* HI! I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW I START TO APOLOGIZE. LIFE GOT IN THE WAY AND THEN WRITER'S BLOCK…. BEFORE I KNEW IT, I HAD BEEN M.I.A FOR MONTHS. I'M SORRY AND I HOPE YOU ALL ARE STILL READING! LOVE YOU ALL, THANKS FOR ALL THE FOLLOWS AND FAVORITE. YOU'RE THE BEST **_

_**For: MrsAngelPotter**_

_**Song or Word: Ciara - Body Party**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Couple: Traylor**_

_***Don't own what you recognize and I don't have a Beta so please excuse my mistakes!**_

**Taylor:**

I was out doing some shopping with Sharpay when the subject of Troy's birthday came up…

"So what are you getting Troy for his birthday?"

"I don't know! I can't come up with anything. I thought about throwing him a party, but he has already made it clear that he doesn't want to do anything big. He thinks he's getting old."

"We're all the same age, so if he's old then we're old and honey we are absolutely to fabulous too be considered old. Baby, turning thirty has never looked this good."

"You are a fool!"

"But you love me."

"Yes I do! My life would be dull without you!"

"You're damn right!" I rolled my eyes at this…

"But back to Troy, we have been together on and off since our freshman year of college, and I think I've finally ran out of things to get him. I'm at a complete lost."

"You're still going to those pole dancing classes, right? Put what you've learned to good use. I say that you break out that pole you've been hesitant to put up, have a private party for two, and give him the one thing he'll always want and never tire of."

"Me"

"You"

.

..

…

..

.

It was brilliant but so simple that I was upset that I hadn't thought of it originally. Today was Troy's birthday and I had taken two days off, today to prepare for tonight and tomorrow to get some rest. If tonight went like I wanted then I would need it.

After seeing Troy off with a sweet kiss and a "happy birthday" I broke out his tool box and the pole I had purchased and never put up.

Putting it up was easier than I thought, and after trying it out to make sure it held up I headed out to get my hair done. Getting everything together was a process, but my baby was worth it and by the time I heard him enter the house I was excited and ready.

**TROY:**

I entered the house beyond ready to spend the rest of my birthday with my arms wrapped around my love. Together off and on for years we were finally settled. Neither in a rush to get married or have kids we were happy just being together. And I couldn't ask for a better person to have by my side holding me down. Speaking of my woman I didn't see her as I made my way through the house. I called out to her, but she didn't answer so I headed to the bedroom. When I opened the door my jaw dropped to the floor.

TAYLOR:

I was bent over fixing the strap of my shoe when Troy walked in the bedroom. I smirked and straightened when I saw the look on his face. I knew the fire engine red lace boy shorts with the matching bra were the best choice even if they didn't stay intact. I slowly walked over to him, grabbed his tie, and pulled him close.

"Happy Birthday, baby" I whispered before kissing him hard.

When I pulled back from him he followed trying to get another kiss. I laughed and told him later. Reaching in his pocket I pulled out his phone and turned it off.

"You won't need this tonight."

I placed his phone on the dresser next to mine and grabbed his hand, leading him to the chair I had placed in front of the pole.

"I knew that you didn't want to do anything big for your birthday, but I couldn't let this day go by without celebrating somehow. "

"I would've been happy just holding you."

"I know, and I love that you think like that. But like I said today should be celebrated and that's why we're going to have a party. Just the two of us, and I'm going to start this party off with a little entertainment."

After he sat down I handed him a glass of champagne and walked over to the stereo. Turning the music up I made my way to the pole with my hips swaying seductively and started to lose myself in the words…..

_No, right there_

_I was having fun_

_I hope you're having fun too_

_My body is your party, baby_

_Nobody's invited but you baby_

_I can do it slow now, tell me what you want_

_Baby put your phone down, you should turn it off_

_Cause tonight it's going down, tell your boys it's going down_

_We in the zone now, don't stop_

_You can't keep your hands off me, touch me right there, rock my body_

_I can't keep my hands off you, your body is my party_

_I'm doing this little dance for you_

_You got me so excited_

_Now it's just me and you_

_Your body's my party, let's get it started_

_Boy you should know that your love is always on my mind_

_I'm not gonna fight it, I want it all the time_

_Boy you should know that your love is always on my mind_

_And I can't deny it, I want you,I want you_

Sliding slowly down the pole I locked eyes with Troy. I could tell that everything about this was turning on and that turned me on. I loved the fact that I could make him feel so strongly. I loved knowing that I could make him desire me to a point beyond reason. As the second verse faded into the chorus I made my way over to him. Leaning back against him and grinding my ass into hard cloth covered cock.

_You can't keep your hands off me, touch me right there, rock my body_

_I can't keep my hands off you, your body is my party_

_I'm doing this little dance for you_

_You got me so excited_

_Now it's just me and you_

_Your body's my party, let's get it started_

_Boy you should know that your love is always on my mind_

_I'm not gonna fight it, I want it all the time_

_Boy you should know that your love is always on my mind_

_And I can't deny it, I want you, I want you_

_The things I wanna do to you_

_My body's calling you_

_I'm having so much fun with you_

_Now it's just me on you_

_Your body's my party, let's get it started, oh. _

When the song ended I slid down to kneel between his spread legs silently but quickly undid his belt. Pulling his pants and boxers down just enough to pull his cock out I stood and pulled my boy shorts off before straddling him and sliding down on his hard length. Throwing my head back, I couldn't help but moan at the feel of filling me up the way only he could. Troy gripped my hips and set a hard and brutal pace that left me breathless and immediately on the edge of exploding.

Scratching his back, I left behind marks that he would cockily wear for days as if they were badges of honor. In a way I guess they were. With one last thrust Troy and I fell over the edge.

"FUCK!"

"That was so good, thank you baby"

"Happy birthday"

I felt him move my sweaty bangs away from my face and kiss my forehead as I drifted off to sleeping thinking "what a hell of a party!"


	24. Charlie Last Name Wilson

**For: MrsAngelPotter**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: Traylor**

**Song: Charlie Last Name Wilson**

_AN: Sorry about the wait... I really hope you all enjoy it. Thanks for sticking by me. Love you all bunches. Please excuse mistakes I don't have a Beta... Don't own what you know!_

**Troy:**

As I looked around the club from my comfortable spot in VIP I couldn't help but fight off the urge to go home. I had promised myself that I would start getting out, that I would start mingling. Being a three time Grammy winner and a multi millionaire you would think that I would love the night life, or the woman that would do anything just to be able to say that they spent the night with Troy Bolton. So why was I forcing myself to come out, tonight? A string of bad relationships had made it hard to trust people and their intentions when it came to me. This alone had caused me to put myself into isolation. That was a year ago.

Now... I was tired of being lonely! I wanted someone to come home to, someone to love, and call mine. I would never find that hanging out with myself. Nor would I find it sitting within the four walls of my mansion.

The time passed and the music flowed as I tried to enjoy myself. I scanned the area once again and landed on a breath taking sight. In the sea of low cut shirts and dresses that barely covered the ass, stood a brown skin beauty in a black crop top paired with a long skirt with two high splits that showed off toned legs with the sway of her hips.

I automatically started to make my way to her. I couldn't stop. I didn't want to. I had came out for this very reason... it was practically fate right? Not wanting to come off as a creeper I decided to simply introduce myself.

"Excuse me, how are you?"

She paused to take me in before extending her hand... I took it loving how it fit in mine.

"I'm great, how about yourself?" she asked leaning in slightly so that I could hear her.

"My name is Troy..."

"Do you have a last name, Troy?"

"Bolton... last name is Bolton"

She let out the cutest laugh before smiling and saying, "I knew that."

"Really, so why did you ask?"

"Most girls would be willing to give you the time of day. No name needed... I'm not most girls. "

"No ma'am, you're certainly not!"

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"It's actually a great thing."

Leading her to the bar, we continued to talk. She was full of witty responses and whiplash come backs. Her flirty nature made me smile. I wanted to know more about her. I wanted her to myself. So leaning in as close as I could get I asked her would she come take a ride with me. I could see the hesitation on her face, but before I could comment, it was gone and she was placing her hand in mine.

After letting her friends know that she was leaving, we headed out to cruise the city. As we drove we talked about everything from favorite foods to past relationships. The more we talked the more I wanted to know. Which was weird because somehow during the night I'd started to feel as though I'd known her before tonight.

We drove until the sun started to come up. I didn't want to leave her company, but I knew I had to. I eventually pulled up to the address she'd given me and hopped out. Opening her door, I helped her out of the car and pulled her close.

"I was wondering, if you wouldn't mind, could I take you out?"

"Like on a date?"

"Definitely a date..."

"I would love that..."

She reached into her purse and handed me her phone. I furiously started to enter every piece of contact information that I could think of before handing her the phone back...

"I don't know what my schedule is going to be like this week so I put in my home, cell, and studio number. I also put my email in there too. I starte..."

I was cut off by her soft lips on mine. Before I could deepen the kiss she pulled back laughing.

"You were rambling. It was cute, though... You don't have to worry, I will be calling you Troy... last name Bolton."

She walked off, hips swaying, and I smiled happy that I had decided to get out tonight.


	25. There Goes My Baby

**For: MrsAngelPotter**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: Traylor**

**Song: There Goes My Baby**

_AN: Sorry about the wait... I really hope you all enjoy it. Thanks for sticking by me. Love you all bunches. Please excuse mistakes I don't have a Beta... Don't own what you know! Fair warning this will be short... Sorry! OAN: I just read the reviews and I honestly love each and every one of you... And I'm happy to see that some of my favorite authors are also back and writing (YAY!).. also looking through the review I only have two more request considering that this is a Traylor series. Soooo... unless there's more to come I might just put complete on this when I knock those two out and make a one shot for the one Troyella I have before I focus just on Heatseekers and My Sister's Keeper. I guess its up to ya'll! Again Thanks!_

For as long as I could remember, summer had always been my favorite time of year. We didn't have to go to school, curfew was usually an hour or two later than usual, and I could spend my entire day by the pool if that's what I wanted. Things were always a little more relaxed and care free during those precious summer months.

As I grew older my reasons for loving summer became more mature in thought. Jeans were traded in for bathing suits, family vacations turned into a week in Vegas or Florida with friends, if summer time as a kid was good, summer time as an adult was amazing. As I looked across the park which held my family from near and far for our reunion I locked eyes with my favorite person in the world. The person that had cemented in my mind that summer was my time of year. My wife, my life, Taylor Mckessie - Bolton.

I smiled at her as memories of the summer I met her came to mind. I was at the mall with my best friend when I saw her walking out of the food court. She was breath taking with a bright smile and the most amazing pair of shorts that hugged her ass just right. Without a word I took off after her, and when I caught up we immediately clicked. By the time Chad got sick and tired of sitting on the sideline and demanded we leave I had her number and the promise of a date. As she smiled and walked away with a sweet smile Chad asked me what that was all about... all I could say is "There goes my baby."

That day I left the mall knowing that Taylor would be my wife, and as summer faded and ushered in cooler temp dates and late night conversations became the norm for us. Learning things about her was my new favorite thing to do. She loved to work out because it allowed her to eat what she wanted, she hated to do her hair which is why she kept a stylist with something called "Remy" on hand, when the need for contact overtook me never ever touch said "Remy", and the day she let me wreck her weave was the day I would know she was in love. Needless to say I couldn't wait for that day because for me she was it. I was just waiting for her to catch up.

Two summers after our first meeting she agreed to be my wife. And I didn't think that I could be happier til this summer when she proved me wrong...

I shook off my thoughts as I felt soft fingers touch the side of my face. I looked down into the soulful eyes of my destiny. I smiled at her before kissing her lips.

"Hey baby"

She smiled up at me, "Hi, Love."

I fell to my knees and kissed her rounded stomach... "Hi baby"

My mother called her name as she was giggling and she gave me a wink before walking off... watching her I couldn't help but think

"There goes my babies..."


	26. Tunnel Vision

**For: MrsAngelPotter**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: Traylor**

**Song: Tunnel Vision: Justin Timberlake**

_**AN: Hi new readers! ... I really hope you all enjoy it. My day one reader, thanks for sticking by me. Everyone just thank you... Love you all bunches. Please excuse mistakes I don't have a Beta... Don't own what you know! Oh and I went through my reviews again, I actually have about three more one shots I hope to start on those after I write out a chapter for Sister's Keeper, Vegas, and Heat Seekers...**_

_TROY:_

As I sat in my multi million dollar home with thoughts of the things I'd been able to achieve in my thirty two years on this earth running through my head, I couldn't help but describe myself as blessed. I had everything that money could buy, my team had won another NBA championship, I was set to become the highest paid veteran in the game, and I had finally found the one. So that last thing was admittedly a bit cliche sounding... and a bit misleading. I hadn't finally found "the one" I'd simply realized that she'd been there with me all along.

Taylor McKessie, this woman was my first friend, my first kiss, my first love, my day one chick, and so much more. she had been the center of my life for as long as I could remember. Growing up with mothers that were best friends allowed us to form a bond that couldn't be broken. Through everything Taylor had been there. I won't lie and say that we never had an argument. I won't lie and say that everything has been roses because it hasn't. Being a rising basketball star had girls dying to be in Taylor's place.

Like most foolish and young boys I dipped into the offerings because I figured Taylor would always be there. I didn't have a reason to believe otherwise. I won't go into details but she made it very clear that she wanted a title and she wanted one before graduation because she refused to go off to college with the uncertainty of what we were. Graduation night I asked her to be my girlfriend and as they say the rest is history. Thirteen years, 6 NBA Championships, 9 All Star appearances, 3 League MVP awards, 2 dogs, and a kid later, she was still the only girl in my life and in my bed.

There has been plenty women who have tried to come in between what we have and claim that we have built, but Taylor was the only thing in my heart and sight. Everything I did, everything I do is for her. Taylor was the only woman in the world for me. I will go as far as to say that she was made for me and I after thirteen years of only wanting her, of only seeing her it was time to make it official.

I stood up and pocketed the small velvet box that I had sitting on the table in front of me...

It was definitely time to make it official..

_._

_.._

_..._

_**OK OK I know that this isn't exactly in line with the song, but I kinda got stuck on the title instead of the lyrics. lol! I hope you all still like it... **_


End file.
